The Fast and Furious: Konoha Drift
by MickyMin
Summary: Satu hal yang Hinata tidak tahu adalah Sasuke tidak akan menunjukkan sisi yang lain dari dirinya di depan orang lain apalagi seorang wanita. Dan ia sudah menunjukkannya di depan Hinata. Walau tidak sefrontal ia melakukannya di depan ibunya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Fast and Furious : Konoha Drift**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Bahasa berantakan, Alur keteteran, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya**

**Hai Minna-san! Aku newbie disini jadi kalo misalnya banyak kekurangan dan kejelekkan-kejelekkan lain mohon minta maaf dan tolong bantu saya yah… Terinspirasi dari film The Fast and Furious : Tokyo Drift tapi, disini murni cerita saya kok.. Hanya terinspirasi aja.. Okelah kita mulai aja..**

**The Fast and Furious : Konoha Drift**

**Chapter 1**

Ciiiittttt!

Decitan ban bergema digelapnya malam yang berhias bintang. Kumpulan anak muda seusia remaja dengan pakaian yang bisa dikatakan "Wow!" sedang menyoraki seseorang yang keluar dari salah satu mobil balap _Super Sport Bugatti Veyron _berwarna biru tua. Pemuda berambut emo yang dengan angkuhnya keluar dari dalam mobil itu, langsung dikerubuti oleh semua orang dan tentu saja para _fans girl_-nya yang berteriak seperti orang yang melihat hantu. Sementara orang yang dijadikan 'objek' hanya berdiri dan melipat tangan di dada dan pandangan mata yang seolah mengatakan darimana-para-pengganggu-ini sambil melihat kearah para _fans girl_-nya yang masih terus berteriak-teriak.

"Kau hebat, Teme. Menang lagi padahal baru beberapa kali balapan." kata seorang pemuda berambut pirang blonde yang entah darimana sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Si pemuda yang dipanggil 'Teme' hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan menghela nafas.

"Diamlah, Dobe. Mereka itu masih lemah. Jelas saja kalau aku menang." kata Sasuke-pemuda Teme itu.

"Yayaya.. Terserah kau sajalah _Mr. High and Mighty_. Sekarang pergi sana, tagih janji mereka. Aku ingin melihat si 'melambai' itu bertekuk lutut padamu." kata Naruto-pemuda Dobe-ketika melihat mobil _Lamborghini Murcielago LP670-4 SV_ warna kuning berhenti tepat di depan mereka.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat kelakuan sahabat baiknya itu. _Benar-benar ingin bales dendam sama si melambai ternyata_, pikir Sasuke. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang sedikit lebih pucat dari Naruto dengan model poni yang menutupi mata kirinya keluar dari mobil itu. Alisnya bertautan, giginya bergemeretakkan menahan amarah melihat seseorang di hadapannya yang dengan mudahnya mengalahkannya sedang memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Mana janjimu?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan ekspresi dan nada suara yang benar-benar terdengar bosan. Sedangkan Naruto? Oh ayolah.. Sekarang ia sedang bergiliran memandang Sasuke dan Deidara bergantian dengan sorot mata seperti seekor anjing yang lapar.

"Baiklah.. Kutepati janjiku." kata Deidara sambil melemparkan kunci mobilnya ke arah Sasuke dan ditangkap dengan sigap olehnya "Jaga yang ini.. Ini yang keterakhir." lanjutnya.

"Hn" hanya dua konsonan itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Benar-benar pemuda yang irit ngomong. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bengong tak percaya. Ia kira akan seperti apa. Sementara Deidara, ia sudah pergi dengan temannya naik mobil temannya tentu saja.

"Hanya itu? Kukira akan ada kejadian si 'melambai' itu berlutut di hadapanmu.. Benar-benar membosankan." kata Naruto sambil menguap super lebar. Hey! Sejak kapan seorang Naruto jadi seperti Shikamaru? Ok lupakan. Back to story.

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak perlu yang begituan." kata Sasuke sambil melengos pergi dan melemparkan kunci mobil _Lamborghini Murcielago LP670-4 SV _kepada Naruto "Itu untukmu. Melengkapi koleksi _Lamborghini-_mu. Punyaku masih bagus." lanjutnya tanpa menoleh dan langsung masuk ke mobilnya lalu pergi dengan kecepatan rata-rata.

"Haahhh… Dasar Teme. Tapi, tak apalah.. Aku belum punya _Lamborghini_ yang seperti ini." kata Naruto sambil melihat kearah 'mobil barunya'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis berambut panjang berlari terburu-buru di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya. Orang-orang yang melihatnya segera minggir untuk memberi gadis itu jalan agar tidak terjadi tabrakan. Berkali-kali gadis itu berkata 'Gomen' kepada orang-orang yang ditabraknya. Ini memang hari pertama sekolah untuk tahun ajaran baru. Tak terkecuali bagi siswa SMA _Konohagakuen_. Jadi siswa paling junior di SMA, terlambat masuk sekolah padahal hari pertama sekolah? Oh.. pasti gak banget buat anak-anak remaja kayak gadis yang satu ini, Hyuuga Hinata.

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba Hinata sudah dalam keadaan jatuh terduduk dan meringis kesakitan. Ah! Ia baru sadar kalau daritadi ia berlari tanpa melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya. Baru saja ia mau berkata maaf pada orang yang ia tabrak, tiba-tiba suara berat khas laki-laki mendahuluinya bicara.

"Ganti." suara dingin itu sontak membuat wajah Hinata mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang bicara dengannya.

"E-eh?"

"Ganti." lebih dingin dari yang tadi. Hinata melihat seorang laki-laki berambut emo sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan menyelidik. Bingung? Pasti. _Apanya yang harus diganti?_, pikir Hinata. Ia yang jatuh seharusnya ia yang meminta pemuda itu untuk minta maaf. Tapi, setelah mengikuti arah kemana pemuda itu menunjuk, ia yakin kalau sekarang ia benar-benar dalam masalah. Sebuah ponsel _Touchscreen_ merek _DoComo_ sekarang berada di lantai dengan LCD yang pecah, baterai dn chasing yang berceceran di lantai. Akhirnya ia berusaha bangun sendiri walaupun dengan sedikit meringis karena nyeri di bagian bokong dan pundaknya.

"M-maaf. A-aku tidak-"

"Ganti. Harus kubilang berapa kali lagi" kata pemuda itu dengan suara yang lebih dingin. Matanya melihat nametag Hinata di bajunya "Hyuuga." lanjutnya.

Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk karena malu. Apalagi sekarang banyak orang melihat ke arahnya dan pemuda itu. Matanya melirik ke arah nametag si pemuda lalu berkata, "U-uchiha-san..Sa-saya tidak bermaksud untuk merusakkan ponsel anda" kata Hinata. Air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya sekarang.

"Kau tetap harus menggantinya, Hyuuga" kata Sasuke dengan menekankan kata 'menggantinya'.

"De-dengan apa?" tanya Hinata. Sedikit polos memang.

Hening.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Sasuke tersenyum tipis lebih terlihat menyeringai memang. Akhirnya ia mendekat ke arah Hinata dan sekarang wajahnya tepat berada di depan wajah Hinata. Hinata yang menyadarinya langsung _Blushing_ ria.

"Turuti kata-kataku kalau kau ingin selamat." kata Sasuke berbicara di dekat telinga Hinata. Hinata yang merasakan nafas Sasuke menyapu kulit telinganya, merinding. Terlebih lagi kata-kata Sasuke tadi. _Tolong lindungi aku, Kami-sama,_ batin Hinata.

"A-apa?" tanya Hinata mencoba mengusir kegugupannya karena terlalu dekat dengan Uchiha tampan ini.

Sasuke akhirnya menjauhkan diri dari Hinata. Membuat Hinata sedikit bisa bernafas lega. Tapi, tidak lama karena setelahnya Sasuke menyeringai membuat Hinata ngeri melihatnya. Seketika perasaan tidak enak menjalari hatinya.

_Kumohon, tolong lindungi aku, Kami-sama_, batin Hinata ketika melihat Sasuke menyeringai.

**TBC**

**Aaahhh.. apa-apan ini? Fic abal kayak gini.. Aaahhh*jenggutpala…**

**Maklumin ya, readers.. Kichan kan masih newbie disini heheheh*plak**

**DoComo itu setau saya salah satu ponsel yang cuma diproduksi di Jepang.. dan kalo ga salah merek itu cuma mroduksi tipe ponsel touchscreen.. tapi kalo saya salah maaf yah.. bagi reader yang ngerasa alur cerita nya sama dengan yang ini jangan nyangka saya plagiat yah.. saya bener-bner ga memfoto kopi dari siapapun .. sumpah deh.. mungkin saya sehati dengan yang bikin ceritanya sama kayak gni.. hehhehehhe**

**Ok.. Review Plisss…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Fast and Furious : Konoha Drift**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Bahasa berantakan, Alur keteteran, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

**Hai Minna-san! Maaf karena saya telat publish cerita ini lagi, soalnya sekarang fanfiction jadi error. Sebenernya ga pede juga sih, soalnya yg review cerita ini sebelumnya cuma 1, tapi karena saya udah niat jadi deh. Ya udah daripada banyak omong mending langsung aja.**

**The Fast and Furious : Konoha Drift**

**Chapter 2**

"A-apa?" tanya Hinata mencoba mengusir kegugupannya karena terlalu dekat dengan Uchiha tampan ini.

Sasuke akhirnya menjauhkan diri dari Hinata. Membuat Hinata sedikit bisa bernafas lega. Tapi, tidak lama karena setelahnya Sasuke menyeringai membuat Hinata ngeri melihatnya. Seketika perasaan tidak enak menjalari hatinya.

_Kumohon, tolong lindungi aku, Kami-sama_, batin Hinata ketika melihat Sasuke menyeringai.

"Ikut aku." Kata Sasuke-ralat- suruh Sasuke sambil menyeret Hinata meninggalkan ponselnya yang sudah hancur. Sepanjang jalan para _fans girl_ Sasuke menatap iri bahkan melemparkan pandangan membunuh ke Hinata. Hinata yang lebih peka dari Sasuke serasa akan segera mati kalau saja tatapan bisa membunuh orang.

"S-sebenarnya ki-kita mau k-kemana, U-uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan tangan Sasuke yang mencengkramnya apalagi tatapan maut para _fans girl_-nya Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia terus saja berjalan sambil menyeret Hinata dengan tak menghiraukan tatapan memelas para _fans girl_-nya. Ketika sampai di depan ruangan-yang Hinata sendiri yakin Sasuke tidak tahu ruangan apa-sepi di dekat toilet siswa, Sasuke langsung mendorong Hinata masuk dan menutup pintunya dengan sedikit membanting. Sasuke langsung mengurung Hinata dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tangan kanannya menekan sisi pintu dimana tubuh Hinata berhimpit dengan tubuh Sasuke.

"U-uchiha-san a-apa yang kau la-lakukan?" tanya Hinata dengan suara bergetar yang pasti sekarang sedang menahan tangis.

"Meminta kau menggantinya." Hinata yang ketakutan tak bisa apa-apa lagi ketika Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata yang sekarang benar-benar merah. Telapak tangan Hinata berusaha untuk mendorong dada pemuda itu, tapi tenaga Sasuke yang bahkan lebih kuat dari Hinata hanya merasakan seakan digelitik oleh tangan Hinata.

Semakin lama wajah mereka semakin dekat.

6 cm . . . .

4 cm . . . .

2 cm . . . .

KRIINGGG KRIINGGG

Sasuke mendecih kesal sedangkan, Hinata menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya bel sekolah berbunyi menyelamatkannya dari pemuda yang hampir saja merenggut _first kiss_-nya.

Sasuke segera menjauhkan badannya dari Hinata dan kembali dengan posisi angkuhnya yang bisa membuat siapapun terkena gejala mimisan, asma, bahkan tepar di tempat. Pengecualian untuk Hinata, gadis polos yang bahkan sampai sekarang belum pernah merasakan ciuman.

"Kali ini kau selamat, Hyuuga." Kata Sasuke sembari pergi meninggalkan Hinata di ruangan sepi yang masih gak jelas apa asal-usulnya.

Sesaat setelahnya Hinata bisa menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya terbebas dari pemuda yang mendapat julukan _Devil_ bagi Hinata. Tapi, setelahnya ia harus lari pontang-panting bak dikejar setan karena bel masuk telah berbunyi, yang berarti ia terlambat untuk hari pertamanya di sekolah baru dan tahun ajaran barunya.

_Sial, aku terlambat, batin Hinata._

.

.

.

.

Hinata akhirnya sampai di depan kelas yang akan ia gunakan selama 1 tahun untuk belajar dan menuntu ilmu, kelas 10-3.

Ia menghela nafas sebelum membuka pintu kelas karena ia yakin sekarang ia sudah sangat terlambat. Bayangkan saja jarak dari ruangan tempat dia berada tadi dengan kelasnya di depan ini sekitar satu ruas jalan tol.

Akhirnya Hinata membuka pintu kelasnya dengan sedikit takut. Ia bisa melihat sekarang seorang guru cantik dan masih terlihat muda sedang memandang ke arahnya seolah berkata kenapa-terlambat-Hyuuga-dan bangku yang sudah terisi penuh oleh anak-anak.

"Ma-maaf sa-saya terlambat." Kata Hinata takut sembari menundukkan kepala dalam. Sang guru menghela nafas panjang menandakan ia pasti sudah lama menunggu karena Hinata telat.

Karena kalau pergantian tahun ajaran baru dan banyak murid-murid baru, jumlah satu kursi murid di satu kelas pasti pas dengan jumlah murid yang akan menempati ruangan tersebut.

Sehingga guru wanita tersebut harus menunggu sampai dua kursi di ujung belakang terisi oleh si empunya. Tunggu dulu! Dua? Memangnya siapa lagi yang terlambat selain Hinata saat ini?

"Tak apa. Duduklah, kami baru saja mau mulai." Kata sang guru sembari memberi isyarat agar Hinata duduk.

Hinata melangkah ke bangku yang paling ujung di belakang dekat jendela. Kursi di sebelahnya masih kosong, berarti masih ada satu orang lagi yang terlambat.

_Syukurlah bukan aku yang terakhir_, batin Hinata.

"Baiklah, siapa lagi yang belum masuk kelas?" tanya sang Guru sembari meneliti ke setiap sudut kelas "Kurasa sudah semua. Kita mulai sekarang." Tambahnya .

Tak berapa lama setelah guru wanita itu berkata, terdengar suara ribut dari arah luar pintu kelas. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya guru wanita itu menghela nafas lelah setelah pintu kelas kembali terbuka dan menunjukkan seorang lelaki yang memakai seragam _security_ sedang mencengkram tangan seorang pemuda yang memakai baju seragam siswa laki-laki. Tunggu dulu, sepertinya Hinata kenal siapa pemuda ini.

"Ada apa, Genma-san?" tanya guru wanita tersebut.

"Maaf kalau telah mengganggu, tapi saya menangkap basah siswa yang akan bolos di hari pertama sekolah." Kata Genma sembari melirik ke arah pemuda di sebelahnya yang hanya memasang tampang sebal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kurasa dia siswa yang terakhir masuk ke kelas ini." Kata guru wanita tersebut.

Genma akhirnya melepas cengkramannya pada pemuda tersebut "Saya permisi dulu." Kata Genma pamit yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh guru wanita tersebut.

Setelah pintu tertutup, akhirnya suasana hening kembali. "Baiklah kau boleh duduk di bangku kosong yang tersisa, Uchiha-san."

Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung terkesiap. Bangku kosong? Itu berarti di sebelah Hinata. Seorang pemuda? Oke ini bisa diterima Hinata walau pasti ia gugup. Uchiha? Seingat Hinata itu marga pemuda yang ia tabrak tadi pagi. Jangan-jangan…

Oke, Hinata hampir pingsan saat tahu kalau pemuda yang sekarang mendekat dan akan duduk di bangkunya adalah pemuda yang ia tabrak tadi pagi.

Sasuke lalu duduk denga cueknya di sebelah Hinata tanpa menghiraukan muka gadis di sebelahnya yang benar-benar merah.

"Baiklah, kurasa kita bisa mulai sekarang karena sempat tertunda beberapa waktu. Namaku Yuhi Kurenai dan aku adalah wali kelas kalian selama setahun ini. Mata pelajaran yang aku ajari adalah matematika, jadi kurasa kalian berada di kelas ini karena kalian memang anak-anak yang pintar matematika." Kata Kurenai "Kita mulai pelajaran pertama." Tambahnya.

Sementara pelajaran dilalui dengan hening yang menenangkan. Tak terkecuali Hinata dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

KRIINGGG KRINGGG

Bel istirahat berbunyi, para siswa berhamburan keluar kelas bagai sapi-sapi yang kelaparan. Hinata yang memang pada dasarnya pendiam dan sulit bergaul hanya duduk di bangkunya dan membuka kotak makanannya. Sementara Sasuke ia telah menghilang bersama kroni-kroninya.

Ketika ia akan makan, ia melihat Sakura-temannya dari SMP-menghampirinya.

"Hai, Hinata-chan" sapa Sakura ceria "Aku tahu kelas kau karena tadi aku pergi ke bagian Tata Usaha untuk melihatnya. Sayang, kita tidak sekelas yah." Kata Sakura dengan raut wajah cemberut.

"Hai, Sakura-chan. Iya kita tidak sekelas lagi. Ngomong-ngomong kau di kelas mana?" tanya Hinata sembari membuka tutup kotak makannya.

"Tidak jauh darimu. Aku di kelas 10-5." Kata Sakura sembari mencomot Bento dari kotak makan Hinata dan memasukkan ke mulutnya "Oh ya Hinata, kudengar kau sekelas dengan ketua geng balapan mobil yang dapat julukan 'DD' yah?" tanya Sakura.

"Mungkin." Kata Hinata acuh sembari menikmati Bentonya. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak peduli, dia bahkan tidak tahu singkatan dari apa itu 'DD'.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar yang duduk di depan Hinata "Kau sekelas dengan ketua geng balapan mobil yang terkenal dengan julukan 'DD' dan ganteng itu?" tambahnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu. Masuk saja tadi pagi terlambat, jadi mana mungkin aku tahu. Lagipula apa itu 'DD'? _Donkey Dobe?_" tanya Hinata, polos.

Sakura yang mendengarnya, hampir saja tersedak dam memuncratkan semua Bento yang telah ia kunyah kalau saja ia tidak ingat dengan etika sopan santun. "KAU TIDAK TAHU APA ITU 'DD'?" seru Sakura yang pasti bisa membuat Hinata tuli kalau saja ia tidak menutup telinganya dengan telapak tangan.

Untung saja suasana kelas saat itu sedang sepi, hanya mereka berdua yang ada di sana. Jadi otomatis yang terkena teriakan Sakura hanya Hinata.

"Sakura-chan, bisa kau kecilkan sedikit volume suaramu?" tanya Hinata yang sedikit kesal.

"Ok, maaf. Tapi masa kau tak tau apa itu 'DD'? Setidaknya apa kau tidak pernah dengar gossip tentang 'DD'?" tanya Hinata menahan suaranya.

"Aku tidak suka bergosip."

"Baiklah aku tahu. Tapi, sekedar mendengarkan Hinata. Masa tidak?" tanya Sakura sembari terus mencomot Bento dari kotak makanan Hinata.

"Tidak. Suka." Kata Hinata lebih tegas.

"Baiklah, aku tidak memaksa. Kau tahu, DD, _Devil Drift_." Kata Sakura sok serius.

"Devil? Drift? Memangnya mukanya menyeramkan?" tanya Hinata, polos.

"Tentu saja tidak! Memangnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyeramkan apa?" pekik Sakura.

Glek

Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda`yang telah Hinata cap sebagai seorang '_Devil'_ ternyata memang '_Devil_'? Tentu saja dalam artian berbeda.

"K-kau bilang Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Hinata takut.

"Yah, memang kenapa?" tanya balik Sakura.

"T-tidak. Hanya saja.. Menurutku.. Rambutnya m-mirip dengan pantat a-ayam." Kata Hinata, bohong. Tentu saja, mana pernah ada seorang wanita yang bilang rambut se-_cool_ Sasuke mirip pantat ayam kecuali, Hinata?

"Siapa yang kau maksud mirip pantat ayam, Hyuuga." Suara dingin dan menusuk terdengar dari sebelah Hinata dan Sakura. Mereka menelan ludah karena sudah yakin siapa pemuda di sebelah mereka.

_Sial!,_ umpat mereka berdua dalam hati.

**TBC**

**Ah.. sebenernya saya ga pede ngelanjutin fic ini, tapi karena ada yang review*walaupun cuma satu, tetep saya lanjutin. Saya akui deh chapter yang ini lebih panjang dari yang kemaren*lebih amburadul lagi… hehehe..**

**Review…?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Fast and Furious : Konoha Drift**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Bahasa berantakan, Alur keteteran, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

**Hai, Minna-san! Kichan publishnya tiap hari nih, mumpung habis UTS jadi ada waktu santai. Chapter yang kemarin sebenernya bener-bener Kichan gak mau publish, soalnya alur ceritanya menurut Kichan gak jelas, tapi setelah liat review dari para readers, Kichan jadi semangat buat nerusin fic ini. Yosh! Kita mulai aja…**

**The Fast and Furious : Konoha Drift**

**Chapter 3**

"Siapa yang kau maksud mirip pantat ayam, Hyuuga." Suara dingin dan menusuk terdengar dari sebelah Hinata dan Sakura. Mereka menelan ludah karena sudah yakin siapa pemuda di sebelah mereka.

_Sial!,_ umpat mereka berdua dalam hati.

Meski tidak perlu menengok, mereka sudah yakin kalau laki-laki yang ada di sebelah mereka adalah laki-laki yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka. Dengan perasaan terpaksa, Hinata dan Sakura menengok ke arah Sasuke dengan gerakan patah-patah dan sedikit terpesona-bagi Hinata karena dia terlalu polos untuk ini-ketika melihat Sasuke dengan gaya _cool_-nya yang mereka yakin pasti bisa membuat siapapun wanita di dunia mimisan, pingsan, bahkan masuk UGD.

Sedangkan, Sakura ia pasti sekarang sudah pingsan kalau saja ia tidak ingat ini hari pertamanya di sekolah.

"Siapa yang kau maksud mirip pantat ayam, Hyuuga." Tanya Sasuke kembali dengan mata yang menatap Hinata tajam seakan berkata kau-akan-menyesal-kalau-itu-aku kepada Hinata. Hinata yang menyadari artinya langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan meremas kedua ujung rok nya.

"U-uchiha-san.. A-ano.. Itu.." gagap Hinata muncul disaat dia benar-benar dalam keadaan terdesak, tentu saja seperti sekarang. Ia tidak mungkinkan kalau bilang 'Ya, kau bodoh! Memangnya siapa lagi yang punya rambut mirip pantat ayam selain dirimu di sekolah ini!' atau 'Ada apa? Kau merasa tersinggung? Kalau memang iya, kenapa?'.

Bisa-bisa ia tidak akan bisa masuk sekolah besok karena telah berkata seperti itu pada Sasuke. Apalagi tau-dari Sakura-kalau Sasuke adalah ketua geng balap mobil yang paling ditakuti di Konoha. Tentu saja ia tidak punya keberanian untuk berkata seperti itu.

"Ano, Hinata aku kembali ke kelas dulu yah. Kurasa sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Kutunggu di gerbang waktu pulang sekolah. Jaa.." kata Sakura, kabur.

Oh, sungguh sahabat yang benar-benar baik. Melarikan diri dari masalah yang seharusnya ditanggung berdua. Sehabis ini, Hinata pasti akan berterima kasih kepada Sakura yang telah meninggalkannya bersama Sasuke berdua disini yang hampir murka.

"Siapa. Yang. Kau. Maksud?" tanya Sasuke yang lebih mirip tuduhan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Hahaha.. Sudah lupakan saja. Bukan kau yang kumaksud." Kata Hinata tertawa hambar sembari mengibaskan kedua tanganya di depan wajahnya.

Meski kalau boleh Hinata jujur, setelah melihat lagi rambut Sasuke, Hinata yakin kalau model rambutnya adalah model rambut gagal yang lebih mirip pantat ayam daripada model emo. Tentu saja ia tidak akan berkata seperti itu di depan Sasuke.

"Kau masih berhutang padaku, Hyuuga." Kata Sasuke-yang lebih mirip ancaman-kepada Hinata. Hinata bahkan menelan ludah ngeri ketika mendengar ancaman Sasuke kepada dirinya.

_Dia benar-benar Devil! Aku harus jauh-jauh darinya,_ batin Hinata.

Setelahnya Sasuke kembali pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu kelas bagai ditelan bumi. Hinata bahkan bisa menangkap seringaian aneh di bibir Sasuke-yang Hinata sendiri tidak tahu apa artinya.

Kelas kembali hening seperti saat sebelum Sasuke datang. Hinata bisa bernafas lega karena akhirnya ia bisa bebas dari jeratan 'Devil' tampan yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Meski Hinata harus mengakui kalau Sasuke memang tampan, tapi apa yang ia ketahui lebih jauh kalau Hyuuga Hinata dikenal sebagai gadis polos yang pemalu dan pendiam? Kau bahkan belum tau seorang Uchiha jika ia ingin mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Hanya terdapat Hinata dan beberapa murid di kelas karena sebelumnya kelas hanya diisi oleh Hinata. Tak lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi dan murid-murid mulai masuk dan duduk kembali di tempat sebelumnya. Hinata merasa wajahnya panas ketika melihat Sasuke masuk dan duduk di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

KRIINGGG KRIINGGG

Bel pulang berbunyi, seluruh siswa segera membereskan peralatan mereka dan pulang. Ada beberapa siswa yang tidak pulang sendiri, beberapa dari mereka telah mendapat teman baru. Sebenarnya tidak sulit bagi Hinata mendapat teman baru di hari pertamanya sekolah, andai saja ia tidak terlalu malu untuk mengajak kenalan.

Guru pelajaran terakhir pun segera bergegas pulang tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Terlihat sekali ia sedang terburu-buru.

Hinata melirik sekilas Sasuke dari ekor matanya, ia melihat Sasuke sedikit tergesa-gesa memasukkan peralatan sekolahnya ke dalam tas lalu pergi menghilang dari balik pintu.

Ia pun tidak mau berlama-lama di kelas yang mulai sepi, apalagi teringat Sakura mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama dan pasti sekarang Sakura sedang menunggu Hinata di depan gerbang sekolah.

Sebelum Hinata melangkah jauh dari bangkunya, ia menangkap benda berwarna biru tua di bawah bangkunya-tepatnya bangku Sasuke. Sebuah saputangan dengan tulisan 'Uchiha Sasuke' di pinggirnya.

_Pasti milik si Devil itu,_ batin Hinata. Lalu memasukkan saputangannya ke dalam tas dan benar-benar meninggalkan kelas yang telah kosong.

.

.

"Sakura-chan, maaf menunggu lama." Kata Hinata yang telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia berlari dari kelasnya di lantai 2 sampai ke gerbang sekolah karena tidak mau membuat Sakura repot menunggu.

Hinata yang masih mengatur nafasnya sedikit membungkuk dan memegang lututnya.

"Tak apa, Hinata. Aku juga baru tadi di sini." Kata Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, ayo." Kata Hinata yang sudah mendapatkan kembali nafasnya.

Selama perjalanan, hanya hening yang mengisi diantara mereka berdua. Hinata yang memang pada dasarnya pendiam dan berbicara hanya jika dibutuhkan, tidak merasa keberatan dengan hening diantara mereka. Sedangkan Sakura, ia bingung menentukan topik apa untuk berbicara.

Di dekat persimpangan lampu merah, mereka melihat Sasuke dengan kroni-kroninya tengah mengobrol dan di sebelahnya terparkir mobil balap mewah yang Hinata dan Sakura yakin harganya tak akan cukup dibayar walaupun mereka berdua kerja paruh waktu selama 30 tahun.

Lalu dikumpulan kroni-kroni Sasuke pun Hinata dan Sakura melihat beberapa perempuan yang masih memakai seragam sekolah yang mirip dengan milik mereka berdua.

Sasuke dan teman-temannya pun masih memakai seragam sekolah mereka yang mirip juga dengan Hinata dan Sakura.

"Benar-benar anak muda yang boros uang." Celetuk Sakura yang membuat Hinata _sweatdropped_. Mereka melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka.

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau sudah tua, Sakura." Kata Hinata sambil memandang ke depan.

"Apanya? Memang benarkan? Mereka itu geng balap mobil yang terkenal. Tak aneh kalau semua anggotanya anak orang kaya." Kata Sakura sambil mengeluarkan permen lolipop dari saku blazernya dan membuka bungkusnya.

"Memang sih. Apa mereka tidak merasa bersalah ya karena menghabiskan uang untuk yang tidak berguna?" tanya Hinata sambil mengeluarkan permen yang sama yang dimakan Sakura dari saku blazernya dan membuka bungkusnya.

"Kurasa uang mereka tak akan habis tujuh turunan" kata Sakura sambil memainkan permen lolipopnya "Kau tahu, orang tua dari mereka adalah mafia dan kelompok Yakuza terkenal di Jepang. Tak aneh kalau mereka punya banyak uang." Tambahnya sembari memasukkan dan mengeluarkan permen dari mulutnya. Begitu seterusnya.

"Memang siapa saja? Kau tahu?" tanya Hinata sembari menengok ke arah Sakura dan kembali menatap ke depan.

"Aku tahu beberapa nama anggota dan keluarganya. Ada yang sekelas denganku" Kata Sakura yang sekarang mengulum permen lolipopnya "Kau tahu, Namikaze Naruto, dia teman sebangkuku. Orang tuanya mafia terkenal di Jepang. Lalu, Inuzuka Kiba, keluarganya membuka bisnis malpraktek binatang tersembunyi di Jepang."

"Hn. Lalu?" tanya Hinata yang menikmati permen lolipopnya.

"Nara Shikamaru, dia memang terlihat pemalas di kelasku, tapi yang aku dengar keluarganya terkenal sebagai pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin yang ditakuti di Jepang" kata Sakura. Sekarang Hinata dan Sakura berbelok ke arah kiri ketika berada di perempatan.

"Lalu? Ada lagi yang kau tahu?" tanya Hinata yang kentara sekali tidak tertarik dengan topik yang mereka bahas sekarang.

"Ya, Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda menyeramkan yang tadi kita jumpai di kelas kau sekaligus ketua geng balapan mobil yang terkenal dengan julukan 'DD' " kata Sakura yang masih mengulum permen lolipopnya "Tapi, menurutku dia tampan." Tambahnya.

"Ya, dia benar-benar menyeramkan. Dan yang lebih parah selama satu tahun ini aku harus duduk sebangku dengannya!" seru Hinata yang terdengar sebal sembari memasang tampang cemberutnya.

"Oh ya, kurasa kau beruntung." Kata Sakura menyembunyikan tawanya karena tidak mau Hinata jadi salah paham.

"BERUNTUNG? Kau bilang itu BERUNTUNG? Aku bahkan lebih beruntung kalau harus duduk dengan seorang kutu buku culun yang selalu berkutat dengan buku setebal 8 inci setiap harinya." Seru Hinata.

"Hahahahaha.. Tenanglah, Hinata-chan. Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau banyak perempuan yang rela mengorbankan apapun hanya untuk duduk dengan dia." Kata Sakura kembali menatap ke depan.

"Ya, aku bahkan tidak peduli soal itu. Sekarang apa yang mau kau katakan tadi tentang dia?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh ya, Uchiha Sasuke, kau tahu, dia adalah anak kedua dari keluarga Yakuza paling terkenal dan ditakuti di Jepang. Kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi adalah salah satu anggota Yakuza sekaligus mafia senjata nuklir terkenal di Jepang." Kata Sakura yang memasang tampang sok serius.

Glek

Yakuza? _Oh My Good_! Ternyata Hinata benar-benar harus jauh dari sang _'Devil'_ tampan itu.

"Hinata-chan, kita berpisah disini ya, sampai jumpa besok, Jaa." Kata Sakura sembari berbelok ke arah kiri, sedangkan Hinata tetap berjalan lurus ke depan.

"Jaa, Sakura-chan." Balas Hinata.

Sesudah mereka berpisah, Hinata harus terus berjalan lurus sampai bertemu pertigaan, berbelok ke kiri dan tinggal mencari rumah yang bertuliskan 'Hyuuga'.

Sedangkan Sakura, setelah berpisah dengan Hinata di pertigaan, ia hanya perlu berjalan terus sampai menemukan rumah yang bertuliskan 'Haruno'.

Di perjalanan, Hinata terus memikirkan tentang Sasuke. Entah mengapa, perkataan Sakura yang menyebutkan kalau Sasuke berasal dari keluarga Yakuza terus terngiang di kepalanya.

_Pantas saja dia menyeramkan, ternyata sifat turun-temurun di keluarga_, batin Hinata.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, mobil _Discovery_ berwarna merah maroon melintas di sebelahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Memang tidak mengenai Hinata, tapi apa jadinya kalau ada genangan air di bawahnya? Hasilnya..

"Ah, bajuku! Aku harus mencucinya lagi!" pekik Hinata ketika melihat blazer sekolahnya basah akibat genangan air yang memuncrat ke arahnya.

Si empunya mobil memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di sebelah kiri Hinata dan membuka kaca jendelanya. Hinata bisa melihat wajah si empunya mobil sekarang, seorang pria bermata _jade_, berambut merah, dan apa itu? Tato di dahi kiri yang bertuliskan kanji 'Ai'?

"Lihat-lihat kalau jalan." Kata si pemuda itu yang memandang Hinata dengan tajam.

Hinata yang asalnya tidak mau marah, malah tersulut emosi dan merasa sebal terhadap pria yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini.

"Hey! Kau yang membuat bajuku kotor! Kau harus minta maaf!" kata Hinata dengan sedikit kesal-ralat-sangat kesal.

"Salahkan roda mobilku." Kata pemuda itu. Sebelum Hinata sempat berkata apapun, ia telah memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi yang meninggalkan Hinata dengan amarah yang siap meledak kepada siapapun.

Sebelumnya, ia melihat nametag dibaju pemuda tersebut yang bertuliskan 'Sabaku Gaara' dan seragam yang sama dengan miliknya.

_Ah! Kenapa harus ketemu sama orang yang sama kayak si Devil sih! Cukup si Devil itu saja telah membuatku gila!,_ teriak Hinata dalam hati.

Sekarang yang Hinata pikirkan adalah bagaimana ia pulang ke rumah tanpa dimarahi oleh Neji, kakak sepupunya, karena bajunya basah?

**TBC**

**Yosh! Kok Hinata jadi rada OOC yah? Makasih ya buat para reviewers yang membuat saya jadi semangat lanjutin fic ini. Saya usahain saya update tiap hari*ga janji juga sih. Mudah-mudahan chapter yang ini bikin para readers suka dan gak kecewa. Chapter yang ini menurut saya udah lumayan panjang. Terima kasih buat para readers yang mereview dan nge-fav cerita ini. Nanti saya ada rencana mau bikin slight pairing, saya usahakan buat reviewers yang mau ada pairing selain pairing SasuHina-nya. Oh, ya saya juga mau nanya gimana caranya buat bikin balesan review? Soalnya saya pengen banget ngebales review para readers. Maklumlah saya kan newbie. Ini chapter 3 nya ^^**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Fast and Furious : Konoha Drift**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Bahasa berantakan, Alur keteteran, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

**Hai Minna-san! Maaf ya karena Kichan gak tepat janji buat publish fic ini tiap hari. Soalnya ada masalah sama modem di rumah, terus di sekolah masih ada ulangan harian jadi harus nunggu buat publish fic ini. Kichan tau pasti ada readers merasa kecewa sama chapter yang kemaren, soalnya dari awal sampe akhir hancur banget. Nah, sekarang Kichan mau menebus kesalahan, chapter yang keempat ini mudah-mudahan buat readers suka. Yosh! Kita mulai aja…**

**The Fast and Furious : Konoha Drift**

**Chapter 4**

_Ah! Kenapa harus ketemu sama orang yang sama kayak si Devil sih! Cukup si Devil itu saja telah membuatku gila!,_ teriak Hinata dalam hati.

Sekarang yang Hinata pikirkan adalah bagaimana ia pulang ke rumah tanpa dimarahi oleh Neji, kakak sepupunya, karena bajunya basah?

.

.

Hinata yang bingung harus bagaimana jika ketahuan pulang ke rumah dengan baju basah, terus berjalan sampai tidak menyadari seseorang ada di depannya yang sedang memunggunginya.

Bruk!

Hinata pun menabrak punggung seseorang itu. Ketika orang yang berada di depan Hinata berbalik untuk melihat-sekaligus memberi 'pelajaran'-kepada Hinata, ia sedikit kaget ketika menyadari Hinata adalah orang yang menabraknya.

Sementara Hinata, ia masih butuh beberapa waktu untuk menyadari siapa orang yang ia tabrak. Ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan orang yang ia tabrak, ia sedikit-ralat-sangat terkejut ketika menyadari orang yang ia tabrak adalah orang yang ia kenal.

"Devil!" seru Hinata. Memang dasarnya Hinata polos atau apa sih, bisa sampai keceplosan di depan orangnya langsung.

"Devil? Siapa?" Tentu readers pasti tau kan siapa 'Devil' yang dimaksud Hinata. Yang sekarang masang tampang polos bak anak kecil umur 4 tahun yang nanya ke orang tuanya 'Apa itu C.I.N.T.A?'

"Ah! T-tidak, U-uchiha-san. S-saya tadi h-hanya sedang memikirkan tentang sebuah film baru." Kata Hinata denga benar-benar gagap. Yah, alibi yang tidak terlalu burukkan? Tapi, bukan sebuah kata-kata yang bisa dipercaya.

"Film apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan benar-benar polos. Ternyata seorang Sasuke bisa percaya juga ya alibi standar seperti itu.

"J-judulnya. . I-itu. . Ah! Se-seorang D-devil yang mengganggu cewek polos dan tak berdosa. Ya, benar." Kata Hinata yang memasang tampang sok serius. Memangnya ada judul film yang seperti itu? Tentu diambil dari kisah Hinata sendiri.

Sasuke yang melihat tampang serius Hinata, malah merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas. Tapi, namanya juga Uchiha, tidak mungkinkan mereka langsung bilang _'Wah, kamu cantik banget!'_atau _'Hinata, kau benar-benar manis'. _Bisa-bisa image seorang Uchiha jatuh ke level yang paling rendah.

"Hn. Aku tak peduli." Kata Sasuke sambil mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping. Tidak mau Hinata melihat sedikit rona merah di wajahnya "Bajumu kenapa basah?" tambahnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sekarang giliran Hinata yang merona. Bukan karena Sasuke perhatian atau apa, tentu Hinata yang polos tak akan mungkin menyadarinya. Tapi, malu karena ketahuan bajunya basah di depan seorang. . . lelaki? Bahkan kalau itu Neji sekalipun, Hinata pasti sudah lari ke kamar, menutup pintu dengan keras, menguncinya, dan baru akan keluar saat orang-orang sudah tidur. Karena pasti ia merasakan lapar, kan?

Dan tidak mungkinkan Hinata bilang yang sejujurnya kalau ia kecipratan air kubangan oleh seorang pemuda yang mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi? Bisa-bisa imagenya semakin turun di depan sang Uchiha tampan ini.

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, sebuah tangan sudah mengulurkan sebuah blazer yang sama dengan yang miliknya. "Pakai ini." Kata Sasuke sembari memberikan blazernya. Dan anehnya, Hinata menerima begitu saja dengan wajah yang terbengong-bengong.

Setelahnya, kalian pasti tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Merona. . lagi? Kenapa Hinata sangat suka merona sih?

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Hinata. Jaraknya dengan Hinata bisa dibilang sangat dekat. Ia sedikit membungkuk untuk menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Hinata dan berbisik di telinga kanan Hinata.

"Soal 'Devil' itu. . . Kalau yang kau maksud adalah aku, aku benar-benar bisa jadi seorang 'Devil' dihidupmu. Hati-hati ya." Kata Sasuke. Bisa dibilang ancaman memang. Dan kenapa Sasuke tahu bahwa yang Hinata bilang 'Devil' adalah dia? Ternyata benar ya, Klan Uchiha adalah klan yang pintar.

Hinata bergidik mendengarnya. Sementara Sasuke, setelahnya ia pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terbengong-bengong.

_Masih terlihat menyeramkan! Aku benar-benar harus menjauhinya!,_ batin Hinata.

Hinata meneliti blazer milik Sasuke. Lebih kebesaran itu pasti. Besar tubuh Sasuke dan Hinata kan tidak sama. Apalagi Sasuke seorang lelaki, tapi kalau memikirkan Neji yang jika melihatnya memakai blazer yang basah, Hinata lebih ngeri lagi daripada dengan ancaman Sasuke yang tadi. Kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa Sasuke senang sekali sih mengancam-menggoda-Hinata?

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Hinata langsung membuka blazernya dan memakai blazer milik Sasuke. Sedangkan miliknya, ia masukkan ke dalam tas dan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya yang tinggal beberapa blok lagi.

.

.

.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri. Ah! Hinata kau sudah pulang?" tanya Neji. Sebenarnya tanpa ditanya pun Hinata memang sudah pulangkan?

"I-iya, _Nii-san_. Aku ke kamar dulu." Kata Hinata yang sebenarnya ingin menghindar dari Neji karena tidak mau Neji menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil darinya.

"Tunggu. ." kata Neji "Sepertinya ada yang berbeda darimu. Tapi, apa ya?" tambahnya.

"I-itu pasti hanya perasaan _Nii-san._"

"Tidak, menurutku. . ." kalimat Neji tergantung saat melihat Hinata dari atas kepala sampai bawah.

"A-apa?" Hinata yang tahu kalau Neji pasti sadar dengan perbedaannya, semakin bertambah gugup. Apalagi kalau membayangkan Neji tahu blazer yang ia pakai adalah milik lelaki, Hinata bahkan tak mau membayangkan itu lagi.

"Lupakan. Pasti hanya perasaanku saja." Hinata bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Dan ia tidak akan pernah mau menanyakan kepada Neji apa yang akan dia tanyakan "Cepatlah mandi. Habis ini makan. Aku akan pergi ke kantor lagi. Ayahmu sudah menungguku lama." Tambah Neji.

Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai responnya. Ia langsung melesat ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua dan menguncinya.

Sebelum Hinata pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya, ia bersandar di balik pintu di dalam kamarnya sambil memegangi blazer Sasuke.

Ia melihat kembali blazer Sasuke sambil sedikit tersenyum dan rona merah menjalari wajahnya.

_Dia 'Devil' yang aku lihat di sekolah itu bukan sih,_ batin Hinata.

Mungkin saat ini Hinata sedang tersipu karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke, meminjamkannya sebuah blazer untuk menutupi dirinya yang basah. Kejadian yang cukup langka pastinya. Terlalu lebay? Memangnya kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke mau peduli terhadap seseorang? Perempuan lagi?

_Soal 'Devil' itu… Kalau yang kau maksud adalah aku, aku benar-benar bisa jadi seorang 'Devil' dihidupmu. Hati-hati ya._

Hinata bergidik ngeri kalau mengingat kata-kata Sasuke tadi. Ia bahkan bisa merasakkan nada mengancam disetiap kata-katanya. Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri karena bagaimana bisa ia kagum kepada seorang pria yang sudah ia cap sebagai 'Devil'?

_Tidak! Aku tidak mungkin kagum padanya! Dia itu masih menyeramkan! Devil! Devil! Ingat itu Hinata! Dia Devil!,_ batin Hinata, berteriak.

Setelahnya, Hinata meletakkan tasnya di atas meja belajar. Ia sedikit mengernyitkan dahi karena mengingat sesuatu yang ia temukan di kelas saat pulang sekolah tadi.

Ia merogoh tasnya dan mendapati sebuah saputangan dengan tulisan 'Uchiha Sasuke' di pinggirnya.

_Ah! Aku lupa mengembalikannya. Sekalian waktu aku mengembalikkan blazernya saja_, batin Hinata.

Hinata meletakkan blazer Sasuke tak jauh dari tasnya. Ia akan mencucinya nanti sendiri. Kalau ketahuan oleh orang di rumahnya, bisa-bisa ia ditanya macam-macam oleh orang rumah terutama ayahnya. Jadi, daripada mengambil resiko, ia akan mencucinya di Laundry nanti.

Hinata segera mengambil handuk yang berada di lemarinya dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia menghidupkan shower di kamar mandi dan mulai membuka satu persatu bajunya. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar deru mobil yang berasal dari rumahnya yang semakin menjauh. Ia yakin, Neji sekarang sudah pergi lagi ke kantor.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai bajunya, Hinata langsung pergi ke Laundry yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk mencuci blazer milik Sasuke.

Setelah mengunci kamarnya, turun, lalu pergi untuk mengambil kunci rumah dan menguncinya, Hinata segera pergi ke Laundry yang paling dekat dengan komplek rumahnya.

.

.

.

Setelah mencuci blazer Sasuke di Laundry tadi, Hinata langsung pergi ke sebuah minimarket 24 jam yang ada di seberang Laundry. Ia membeli bahan-bahan makanan dan beberapa kebutuhan.

Membawanya ke kasir, membayarnya dan langsung keluar untuk pulang ke rumah. Tidak terlalu lama Hinata berjalan pulang karena ia mengambil jalan pintas yang melewati gang-gang kecil yang sempit. Dan sekarang, Hinata sudah berada di dalam rumahnya yang hangat sambil memakan ramen instan dan menyalakan TV di depannya.

Bukankah segala sesuatu yang instan itu tidak baik? Lalu kenapa sekarang Hinata memakan makanan instan? Ah, terkadang seorang Hyuuga tidak pernah bisa ditebak apa maunya.

_Drrt Drrt Drrt_

Ponsel Hinata bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Ia langsung mengambil ponsel flip biru tua miliknya dan membaca pesannya.

_From : Hanabi_

_Nee-chan, bisa jemput aku tidak? Aku lupa membawa payung dan sekarang hujan._

Hinata langsung menengok ke arah jendela dan melihat ada rintik air di luar. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau sekarang sedang hujan. Hinata langsung menekan tombol reply dan mulai membalas pesan Hanabi tadi.

_To : Hanabi_

_Baiklah. Tunggu jangan kemana-mana. Nee-chan akan jemput._

Setelah memastikan pesan terkirim, Hinata langsung berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dan mengambil dua buah payung yang ada di sana. Yang satu lebih kecil dari dua yang diambil Hinata. Ia segera keluar dan mengunci rumahnya lalu melesat ke sekolah Hanabi.

.

.

Hinata sekarang sudah sampai di depan gedung sekolah Hanabi. Sebuah SMP swasta yang ada di Konoha. Meski swasta, kualitas sekolah Hanabi tidak buruk, bahkan sangat bagus untuk tingkat SMP dan hampir setaraf dengan sekolah Hinata yang bertaraf Internasional. Tentu seorang Hiashi Hyuuga tidak mungkin menyekolahkan anaknya disembarang tempat, bukan?

Hinata segera mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat Hanabi sedang berdiri menunggunya sambil berteduh di depan sekolah. Terlihat sekali kalau Hanabi saat ini sedang kedinginan karena Hanabi terus memeluk dirinya sendiri dan sesekali meniup telapak tangannya.

Setelah sampai di depan Hanabi, Hinata langsung memegang kening Hanabi untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Ia sedikit kaget karena suhu tubuh Hanabi bisa dibilang tinggi.

"Masih bisa jalan sampai rumah?" tanya Hinata lembut. Ia tahu kebiasaan Hanabi kalau sudah sakit. Hanabi pasti akan merasa sangat lemas, bahkan untuk ke kamar mandi saja harus dituntun, dan Hinata kaget karena tadi Hanabi masih bisa berdiri menunggu Hinata dicuaca yang sedingin ini. Apalagi ditambah hujan.

"Masih kok, Nee-chan." Kata Hanabi sambil tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Hinata bahkan bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah Hanabi yang pucat pasi.

"Kalau tidak kuat, Nee-chan panggil taksi saja ya." Kata Hinata yang lebih mirip bujukan ke Hanabi.

Hanabi hanya menggeleng, lalu menjawab "Tidak usah, Nee-chan. Hanabi masih kuat kok." Sebenarnya, Hinata tidak tega melihat Hanabi dalam keadaan begini yang masih ingin pulang dengan berjalan kaki saja. Tapi, kalau Hanabi sudah bilang 'tidak', siapa pun tak akan bisa membantahnya. Berbeda sekali dengan Hinata yang tidak pernah bisa bilang 'tidak', Hanabi bahkan lebih sering menolak ajakan daripada menerima.

"Ya sudah, tapi kalau di jalan tidak kuat, bilang Nee-chan ya." Kata Hinata sembari menyodorkan payung yang lebih kecil ke arah Hanabi.

"Aku kuat kok." Akhirnya Hinata dan Hanabi meninggalkan sekolah Hanabi menembus hujan untuk kembali ke rumah.

.

.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Hanabi malah langsung pingsan yang sukses membuat Hinata panik tidak karuan. Mau telpon Neji? Hinata bahkan berani bertaruh kalau ponselnya tak akan aktif selama seharian. Apalagi kalau dia sedang sibuk. Telpon ayah? Sebenarnya bisa saja sih, ponselnya selalu aktif takut-takut kalau ada apa-apa di rumah, Hinata bisa langsung menelponnya. Untuk pulsa tentu anggota keluarga dari Hyuuga Hiashi tidak akan pernah kehabisan pulsa. Hanya saja Hinata tidak mau membuat ayahnya panik dan malah menyebabkan dirinya sendiri celaka. Tapi, kalau sudah begini? Jadi Hinata malah serba salah.

Akhirnya, Hinata dapat mengatasi kepanikannya dengan membawa Hanabi ke dalam kamarnya, mengganti bajunya dan mulai mengompres Hanabi agar suhu badannya turun.

Setelah meninggalnya ibu Hinata dan Hanabi karena kecelakaan, Hinata menggantikan peran ibunya di rumah dari Hinata berumur 13 tahun. Sangat muda memang. Dan saat itu Hanabi masih berumur 10 tahun dan belum mengerti apapun. Sementara itu, ayah dan ibu Neji juga meninggal satu bulan setelah ibu Hinata meninggal, dengan alasan kecelakaan juga, tapi berbeda kecelakaan. Neji yang saat itu berumur 17 tahun, sudah mengerti dengan keadaan yang terjadi. Saat Hiashi mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama, Neji langsung setuju. Selain karena Hiashi dan Neji cukup dekat, Neji dengan adik-adik sepupunya pun dekat. Dan mulai saat itu, Neji selalu melindungi Hinata dan Hanabi.

Andai saja Hanabi tidak keras kepala dan mendengarkan kata-kata Hinata, pasti sekarang Hinata dan Hanabi sedang menikmati teh hijau hangat yang Hinata buat. Dari tadi, panas Hanabi tidak kunjung turun. Hinata saja sampai bingung harus bagaimana. Biasanya kalau Hanabi atau Neji demam, cukup Hinata kompres dengan air dingin panasnya pasti turun, tapi sekarang?

Hinata melirik jam di kamar Hanabi. Sudah jam setengah sebelas malam. Pantas saja ia sudah mulai mengantuk. Ternyata waktu begitu cepat ya? Atau Hinata yang terlalu khawatir sampai tidak menyadari telah larut malam?

Hinata teringat sesuatu. Ia langsung berlari ke arah dapur dan membuka kotak P3K yang tergantung di tembok. Ia sedikit kesal karena obat penurun panas telah habis, dan kenapa ia baru ingat sekarang? Kalau daritadi ia pasti bisa membelinya dahulu.

Ia kembali ke kamar Hanabi untuk mengompresnya kembali. Ia kaget karena merasakan panas Hanabi yang semakin tinggi dan Hanabi yang terus saja mengigau. Hinata yang tidak tega melihat Hanabi seperti itu, langsung membulatkan tekad untuk pergi ke apotik dan membeli obat penurun panas di malam selarut ini.

Ia langsung mengambil sweater birunya dan kunci rumah lalu menguncinya. Setelah itu ia langsung mengeluarkan sepeda biru tua miliknya dari garasi rumah. Tapi, kenapa bukan mobil? Secara, Hinata anak dari direktur utama _Hyuuga Corp. _Tentu saja alasan yang sama yang sering dipakai orang tua _'Hinata masih berumur 16 tahun, ia belum bisa membawa mobil karena belum mempunya SIM.'_ Begitulah yang dikatakan Hiashi kepada Hinata. Tentu Hinata yang penurut tak akan pernah bisa untuk menolak.

Hinata memacu sepedanya cukup cepat. Setelah sampai di depan apotik, ia langsung berlari ke dalam, mengambil obat penurun panas, membawanya ke kasir dan membayarnya. Lalu, dengan cepat pula, Hinata memacu sepedanya. Niatnya sih ingin mengambil jalan pintas, tapi alih-alih mengambil jalan pintas, ternyata jalannya sedang dalam perbaikan, itu berarti Hinata harus memutar. Dan yang lebih pentingnya lagi, ia harus memacu sepedanya lebih jauh.

Tak mau membuat Hanabi menunggu, ia tidak ambil pusing dan langsung memutar arah. Ia tidak peduli kalau harus melewati jalan sepi yang menakutkan, yang ia takutkan sekarang adalah panas Hanabi yang semakin menyiksa adiknya.

Dari jauh, Hinata bisa melihat kumpulan remaja-remaja yang berpakaian aneh-menurut Hinata karena jujur ia belum pernah melihatnya-sedang berkumpul dengan dikelilingi mobil-mobil mewah. Dan yang membuat Hinata kaget adalah keberadaan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Devil?"

**TBC**

**Nah, maaf yah buat para readers yang kecewa karena Kichan gak bisa apdet cerita tiap hari. Soalnya modem di rumah masih bermasalah terus di sekolah juga masih ada ulangan harian. Jadi, sekali lagi gomen ya. Buat readers yang ingin slight pairing, maaf sekali lagi, Kichan belum punya inspirasi buat nyusupin kayak gimana slight pairingnya. Pokoknya gomen yang sebesar-besarnyaaaa…. Semoga readers gak kecewa. Ini chapter 4 nya.. ^^**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Fast and Furious : Konoha Drift**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Bahasa berantakan, Alur keteteran, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

**Hai Minna-san! Gomen karena Kichan udah menelantarkan fic ini dan ngebuat para reader jadi sebel nunggunya. Soalnya banyak kendala sih kalau mau publish fic ini-Kichan ga bisa bilang kendalanya apa. Hehehe.. Yosh! Kita mulai aja…**

**The Fast and Furious : Konoha Drift**

**Chapter 5**

Dari jauh, Hinata bisa melihat kumpulan remaja-remaja yang berpakaian aneh-menurut Hinata karena jujur ia belum pernah melihatnya-sedang berkumpul dengan dikelilingi mobil-mobil mewah. Dan yang membuat Hinata kaget adalah keberadaan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Devil?"

Hinata bisa dengan mudah menyimpulkan bahwa kumpulan remaja aneh itu adalah geng balap mobil. Apalagi setelah ia melihat Sasuke sedang bersender dan melipat tangannya di samping mobil balap mewah berwarna biru tua dengan gaya 'Khas Uchiha' nya.

Beberapa meter sebelum mencapai tempat geng balap mobil itu berada, Hinata mengerem sepedanya sehingga bannya berdecit. Ia mempersiapkan diri untuk apapun kejadian yang terburuk dalam hidupnya.

Setelah sampai di antara geng balap mobil itu, Hinata bisa merasakan banyak dari mereka yang menatapnya. Ada yang menatap seolah meremehkan, ada yang berbisik-bisik dan akhirnya tertawa. Tapi dari semuanya, ia masih merasa aman kalau sang 'Devil' tidak menyadari keberadaannya, tapi tak berapa lama karena seseorang berdiri di depannya langsung dan otomatis Hinata mengerem sepedanya.

Hinata mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menghentikan sepedanya dan ia terkejut ketika tahu siapa orangnya. Sejenak keadaan sekitar hening.

"U-uchiha-san."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik ke arah Hinata.

"A-aku.. a-a-aku habis membeli o-obat di a-apotik." Gagap Hinata kambuh lagi. Apalagi mendapat tatapan menyelidik dan tatapan heran dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Ikut denganku." Kata-ralat-perintah Sasuke sembari mencengkram dan menyeret Hinata menjauhi tempatnya yang sekarang. Sementara sepedanya, tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah-tengah kumpulan geng balap mobil itu.

Sejenak keheningan sekaligus tatapan heran yang menghujani Hinata dan Sasuke saat itu. Terutama tatapan membunuh para wanita yang ditujukan ke arah Hinata yang hanya bisa menunduk karena ngeri. Tapi setelahnya, keadaan kembali seperti semula. Para remaja itu kembali mengobrol dan bercanda seperti sebelumnya.

"U-uchiha-san, se-sepedaku. . ." Hinata sebenarnya ingin berkata _"Hey, Boy! Lepaskan tanganmu! Tak bisa lihatkah kau sepedaku jatuh dan terinjak oleh teman-teman 'baik' mu?"_ atau _"Hey! Lepaskan tanganmu dariku! Kau itu menyakiti wanita tau!"_ Tapi memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Hinata?

"Akan kuurus nanti." Jawab Sasuke seakan member perintah- jangan-membantah-disetiap nada bicaranya.

Hinata yang pasrah, hanya bisa menurut. Tapi, yang paling ia pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana keadaan Hanabi di rumah. Lalu, obat untuk Hanabi yang ada di dalam keranjang sepedanya? Ah! Sasuke kan sudah bilang _'Akan kuurus nanti.'_

Sasuke membawa Hinata ke arah sebuah mobil mewah berwarna biru tua yang cukup jauh dari tempat teman-temannya berada. Hinata lebih bingung lagi karena Sasuke membuka pintu penumpang di depan.

"Masuk."

"Ta-tapi U-uchiha-san, a-aku-"

"Kau mau masuk sendiri atau aku yang paksa." Belum sempat Hinata meneruskan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah memotongnya dengan nada perintah.

Hinata pasrah-lagi. Ia akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke dan duduk dengan menundukkan kepala. _Seharusnya aku memutar lewat taman saja tadi_, sesal Hinata dihatinya. Tentu saja penyesalan selalu datang terakhir, benarkan?

Sasuke pun mengikuti Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil-tentu saja lewat pintu yang satunya lagi-dan duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Se-sekarang ki-kita ma-mau apa?" Hinata melihat Sasuke memakai sabuk pengamannya dan mulai menyiapkan kunci mobilnya dari sakunya.

"Balapan." Sekarang Sasuke sudah menghidupkan mobil dan terdengar deru mobil yang halus. Remaja-remaja yang asalnya sedang asyik mengobrol, menengok ke arah mereka berdua-ralat-mobil yang mereka tumpangi berdua.

Hinata yang memang pada dasarnya polos, perlu beberapa waktu untuk mengerti maksud dari Sasuke. Mungkin sekarang otaknya sedang memperoses apa yang baru saja ia tanyakan dan dijawab oleh Sasuke.

Hinata kan tadi bertanya _'Sekarang kita mau apa?'_ dan dijawab _'Balapan'_ oleh Sasuke.

Kita+balapan= Kita balapan.

Kita? Hinata dan Sasuke? Berdua? Balapan? Dalam satu mobil?

Hinata yang baru sadar akan apa yang dimaksud Sasuke tadi, langsung menengok ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Sementara Sasuke hanya menengok sekilas dan kembali beralih ke depan.

"Ka-kau ti-tidak bermaksud me-mengajakku ba-ba-balapankan?" Hinata masih melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh.

"Memangnya untuk apa sekarang aku menyuruhmu duduk di kursi di mobil ini, hah?" Sasuke bisa melihat teman-temannya menyorakinya-mendukungnya-ketika ia bersiap maju ke garis balap.

"Ta-tapi ki-kita berdua, U-uchiha-san." Hinata bergantian melihat ke arah Sasuke dan ke arah jendela depan mobil, melihat teman-teman Sasuke yang masih menyorakinya.

"Kursi disini ada dua. Kau atau siapapun bebas kubawa untuk duduk disini." Sasuke merasa kalau pernyataan Hinata adalah pernyataan 'bodoh'. Sebenarnya juga Hinata merasa pernyataan yang dia ajukan adalah pernyataan 'bodoh'. Kenapa? Jelas saja. Sekarangkan kursi di dalam mobil itu ada dua, jadi, Hinata atau siapapun bebas duduk disitu kan? Gak masalah juga kalau mau balapan berdua. Hinata kan cuma numpang duduk doang. Yang balapankan Sasuke, jadi, berarti Sasuke yang harusnya protes. Iya kan? Tapi yang punya mobilnya aja gak protes.

"Ta-tapi U-uchiha-san, a-aku ha-harus pulang." Pinta Hinata sembari tersenyum miris ke arah Sasuke yang hanya mengacuhkannya "Kumohon. . ." tambahnya.

"Kau tidak mau aku lebih menjadi 'Devil' dan melampiaskan kepadamu, kan?" Terlambat. Sekarang mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah ada di garis awal balap. Hinata bisa melihat lawan Sasuke dari arah samping kirinya. Ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda berambut putih, memakai masker dan mata kirinya yang ditutupi ikat kepala dan memakai mobil Lamborghini warna abu-abu. Dan di sebelahnya ada seorang perempuan berambut pendek dan coklat yang-err-menggoda.

"Tak biasanya kau bawa perempuan, Sasuke." Kata si rambut putih sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutup ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepala.

"Jaga matamu, Kakashi. Atau akan kubuat kau tak bisa melihat." Nada bicara Sasuke seolah mengancam. Hinata yang menyadarinya langsung mendongak dan menatap heran ke arah Sasuke._Dia ini kenapa sih?_, batin Hinata yang merasa aneh karena tingkah Sasuke tadi.

"Ow..ow.. Tenang dulu, Bung! Aku kan hanya memuji, tapi sepertinya dia memang penting untukmu ya." Kata Kakashi sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sasuke mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke arah depan. Sedangkan Hinata? Dia bergantian melihat Sasuke dan Kakashi seperti seorang anak perempuan yang hilang.

"Ck, dasar." Kakashi pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wanita di sebelahnya. "Kau siap, Matsuri? Jangan lupa untuk janjimu padaku ya." Goda Kakashi. Matsuri hanya menunduk sambil tersenyum dan menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Sasuke akhirnya melihat ke arah Hinata yang sekarang sedang menunduk. Ia melihat dagu putih Hinata yang tidak tertutupi rambutnya ketika menunduk. Padahal hanya dagu tapi, sudah bisa membuat rona merah di pipi Sasuke muncul dan membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Sementara, anak-anak geng yang di luar terus menyoraki dan memberi semangat ke Sasuke dan Kakashi.

"Pakai sabukmu." Perintah datar Sasuke. Hinata yang menyadari kalau daritadi ia belum memakai sabuk pengamannya, segera memakainya dengan terburu-buru. Sebenarnya ia tidak menyadari maksud Sasuke dari kata-katanya. Tentu bisa saja karena Sasuke khawatir atau tidak ingin melihat Hinata terpental saat ia balapan. Kalau wanita lain pasti sudah menunduk karena malu. Hinata terlalu polos untuk mengerti hal macam tersebut.

Seorang wanita bertubuh-bisa dibilang-seksi maju dan berdiri diantara mobil Sasuke dan Kakashi. Ia merentangkan kedua tangganya dan jari-jarinya membentuk seperti sebuah pistol.

"Ready?.." Ia bersiap mengangkat kedua tangannya "Go!" serunya sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas.

Mobil Kakashi maju lebih dulu. Kakashi melihat Sasuke di belakang lewat spion mobilnya lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan 200 km/jam. Sasuke yang berada di belakang Kakashi, masih berwajah datar sambil mengemudikan mobilnya dengan tenang. Sejauh ini kecepatannya baru mencapai 192 km/jam.

Sedangkan Hinata, tanpa sadar, ia terus mencengkram paha Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasakannya hanya menyeringai dan lebih menginjak gas mobilnya. Sekarang, ia telah mendahului Kakashi. Kecepatannya sejauh ini sudah mencapai 210 km/jam.

"Ck, si Sasuke itu ternyata lebih ganas daripada yang kukira." Kakashi bergumam sendiri.

Ia memacu mobilnya lebih cepat lagi dari Sasuke. Dua mobil mewah saling memburu digelapnya malam. Hinata yang memang pada dasarnya penakut, semakin takut lagi karena melihat seringaian di bibir Sasuke.

"U-uchiha-san, bisakah kau pelankan sedikit mobil-kyaaa. . ." Hinata sedikit tersentak saat Sasuke berbelok di tikungan. Rasanya seperti dijungkir balikkan saat menaiki Roller Coaster. Andai saja saat itu Hinata tidak ingat etika sopan santun, mungkin saja ia sudah muntah di dalam mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya kembali menyeringai karena tanpa sengaja Hinata mencengkram lengan bajunya. Oh Sasuke, rupanya kau sengaja ya agar si Nona Polos ini selalu dekat denganmu?

Sasuke tidak membalas kata-kata Hinata. Ia langsung melesatkan mobilnya mendahului Kakashi. Hinata bergidik ngeri karena tanpa sengaja ia melihat jalan yang ia lalui lewat kaca mobil di sebelah kursinya. Tentu saja, karena sebelah kiri mereka-dekat dengan tempat duduk Hinata-adalah jurang yang cukup dalam.

"Kau tidak tau bagaimana kalau aku kalah, heh?"

"Eh?"

"Kau itu sudah kujadikan taruhan."

"Hah? Ja-jangan bercanda. Hehehehe. . ." Hinata tertawa hambar. _Taruhan? Sejak kapan? Dia benar-benar gila,_ batin Hinata. Uchiha yang satu ini benar-benar gila, ya?

"Jadi, kalau aku kalah, kau harus kuserahkan padanya." Sasuke masih sibuk meliuk-liukan mobilnya. Terkadang ia menekan gasnya lebih dalam karena melihat ekspresi aneh di wajah Hinata.

_Dia GILA!,_ batin Hinata berteriak. Tentu saja, mana ada orang yang mempertaruhkan orang yang baru dikenalnya? Tapi, yang melakukan itu seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan, Hinata berani bertaruh kalau banyak wanita yang mengantri untuk menjadi taruhan Sasuke.

"A-ah! Ka-kalau begi-gitu kau harus menang!" Hinata tiba-tiba berubah ekspresi. Sepertinya, mual dan pusing yang ia tahan langsung hilang dalam sekejap. Ia mengacungkan tinjunya ke atas dan akhirnya tangannya terbentur langit-langit mobil Sasuke "Auch!" ringisnya.

Sasuke tak bicara setelahnya. Ia langsung memacu mobilnya lebih cepat dan meninggalkan Kakashi jauh di belakangnya. Terkadang Hinata akan bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri karena Sasuke terlalu cepat memacu mobilnya atau belokkannya sangat curam. Tak jarang juga Hinata akan menubruk dada Sasuke karena tak sengaja dan membuat keduanya memalingkan muka dengan rona merah yang pekat.

"Sebentar lagi selesai."

"E-eh? Be-benarkah?" Hinata melihat Sasuke dengan mata berbinar. Kalau sebentar lagi balapan ini selesai, berarti penderitaanya juga selesai. Dan ia sangat berharap kalau Sasuke menang balapan ini.

"Tinggal melewati turunan itu."

"I-itu sangat cu-curam." Hinata bisa melihat turunan yang ada beberapa meter di depannya.

Tak menunggu lama, Sasuke langsung menginjak gas di mobilnya dan membuat mobilnya melaju dengan cepat. Pada saat berada di turunan jalan, Hinata merasa kalau ia sedang terbang. Karena ia merasa mobil yang ia tumpangi sangat ringan dan ia juga bisa melihat jalan yang ada di bawahnya sedikit menjauh.

Mereka mendarat dengan sedikit menghentak ke tanah. Hinata bisa melihat remaja-remaja yang tadi menyemangati Sasuke, kini menyoraki kemenangan kepada Sasuke.

"Fyuhh. . . Sudah selesai ya." Hinata menyeka keringat yanga ada di pelipisnya dengan punggung tangannya. Akhirnya, penderitaan semalamnya selesai juga.

"Aku belum melakukan aksi terakhir."

"E-eh?" Aksi terakhir? Apa maksudnya?

Tanpa membalas pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke langsung melakukan gerakan yang menjadi julukannya. Drift. Meluncur. Melakukan putaran seluncur.

Andai saja Hinata bukan gadis yang pemalu, ia pasti sudah memukul kepala Uchiha di sebelahnya ini dengan sandal yang ia gunakan sekarang. Sekarang, ia benar-benar merasa dikocok. Bagaimana tidak? Putaran seluncur lebih dari sekali. Bahkan, 30 kali. Ia harus minum obat mual setelah ini.

"Lepaskan."

"E-eh?" Apanya yang harus dilepaskan? Sabuk? Memangnya sudah selesai?

"Lepaskan tanganmu dariku."

Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan betapa terkejutnya kalau posisinya itu sedang-err-memeluk. . .Sasuke? Bukannya tadi ia masih meluncur? Sejak kapan selesai?

"Tanganmu sudah memelukku dari 3 menit yang lalu." Seakan menjawab pertanyaan dibenak Hinata tadi, Sasuke mengatakannya dengan wajah yang tenang. Sontak perkataannya tadi membuat wajah Hinata memerah melebihi tomat. Tidak. .tidak. . bukan tomat. Cabai mungkin? Ah! Lupakan yang tadi. Back to story.

"Gomen, U-uchiha-san." kata Hinata yang langsung turun dari mobil Sasuke. Tentu saja untuk menyembunyikan kegugupan dan rasa malunya yang berlebihan.

Sasuke pun mengikuti Hinata turun dari mobilnya. Di luar, ternyata para teman-temannya sudah menunggunya. Ada yang tertawa-tawa karena menang taruhan dan ada yang merengut karena uang di kantongnya harus jebol. Tapi, Sasuke tidak menghiraukan mereka. Ia malah mengejar Hinata yang menghampiri sepedanya yang-tentu saja-terparkir manis jauh dari keramaian.

"Mau kemana?" tanpa sengaja Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hinata yang menyebabkan si empunya bertambah merona.

"Ma-maaf, U-uchiha-san. A-aku ha-harus pulang." dan tanpa menunggu lama, Hinata segera melajukan sepedanya meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung.

Ketika hendak kembali ke mobilnya, tanpa sengaja Sasuke menemukan benda asing di bawah kakinya. Sebuah kalung imitasi yang berwarna biru tua dengan liontin bunga berwarna biru pucat sebagai penghiasnya.

"Kalungnya. . ." gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Sasuke dan menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Teme, kau hebat! Menang lagi! Eh, perempuan yang tadi itu sia-eh? itu apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk kalung yang Sasuke genggam.

Sasuke langsung memasukkan kalung yang tadi ia temukan ke dalam saku celananya. "Aku pulang, Dobe." dan pergi dengan mobil balapnya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung di tempat semula.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan, kau tampaknya kurang sehat." kata Sakura kepada Hinata. Mereka sekarang tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju kelas masing-masing.

"A-aku hanya kurang tidur, Sakura-chan." Hinata menjawab dengan jalan yang sedikit limbung dan hampir menabrak orang lain.

"Kusarankan agar kau ke UKS, Hinata-chan. Ah! Aku harus ke perpustakaan dulu. Jaa." Sakura berbelok ke arah kiri.

"Jaa."

Saat sudah sampai kelas, Hinata mendapat pengumuman dari KM di kelasnya kalau hari ini Kurenai mengadakan Tes Bimbingan Konseling. Seharusnya ia senang karena dalam hal ini tempat duduk lelaki dan perempuan dipisahkan. Itu berarti, hari ini selama seharian ia tidak akan duduk sebangku dengan Uchiha yang mengajaknya balapan kemarin malam. Karena baru masuk tahun ajaran baru, sekolah Hinata belum mengadakan KBM secara rutin. Mereka masih mengadakan beberapa tes untuk mengetahui cara belajar anak.

.

.

"Hinata-chan, kau mau ke kantin?" tanya teman sebangku sementara Hinata.

"Ah! Tidak, terima kasih, Ino-chan." jawab Hinata sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ino. Ya, untuk sementara Hinata akan duduk sebangku dengan Ino selama Tes Bimbingan Konseling berlangsung. Mereka baru saja berkenalan saat dipasangkan tempat duduk. Tentu saja bukan Hinata yang memulai duluan untuk berkenalan.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya. Jaa." Ino melambaikan tangan ke arah Hinata yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Hinata.

Entah kenapa sejak tadi pagi, ia merasa kurang enak badan. Apa mungkin karena tidur telat menjaga Hanabi? Ah! Tapi biasanya Hinata tidak pernah sakit walau hanya kurang tidur. Atau karena kemarin malam Hinata terlalu banyak terkena angin malam? Entahlah.

Karena merasa bosan, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar kelas. Sekedar pergi ke atap sekolah atau hanya pergi ke perpustakaan. Karena hari ini Sakura tidak mengunjunginya ke kelas, Hinata yakin kalau ia sedang sibuk. Tentu saja karena Sakura yang seorang pustakawan di sekolah atau sibuk untuk berlari dari kejaran kakak kelas bernama Lee yang selalu mengejarnya. Katanya, Lee pernah mengospek Sakura saat masa Orientasi Sekolah. _Love at first sight _bahasa yang sering dikatakan Lee pada Sakura kalau bertemu dengannya. Andai saja Lee bukan lelaki yang tergila-gila pada warna hijau dengan model rambut tahun '70-an, pasti Sakura akan dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Entah ada panggilan apa pada Hinata, tapi pada akhirnya ia pergi ke perpustakaan. Dan sekarang, disinilah dia. Berdiri diantara rak-rak buku yang tingginya mencapai 3 sampai 4 meter dan entah mau melakukan apa. Kalau dibilang kutu buku, Hinata tidak terlalu menyenangi membaca buku seperti Sakura. Tapi, banyak yang tidak menyangka kalau Sakura adalah seorang yang menyukai membaca. Tentu saja dari penampilannya yang terlihat modis.

Akhirnya, Hinata hanya berjalan-jalan diantara rak-rak tersebut sembari melihat buku-buku yang menurutnya sampulnya bagus.

"Psst..psst.. Hinata.. Hinata.. disini." sebuah suara mengagetkan Hinata yang sedang melihat buku. Merasa dipanggil, Hinata mencari sumber suaranya.

"Disini." lanjut suara itu setengah berbisik. Hinata yang mendengarnya, mengikuti asal suara tersebut.

"Sakura-chan?" pekik kagetnya tertahan menjadi bisikan karena sadar mereka sedang dalam perpustakaan.

"Bisa kau bantu aku?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk tumpukan buku di sebelahnya.

"Bantu apa?"

"Tolong kembalikan buku-buku ini ke raknya. Maukan?" Sakura meminta sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ba-baiklah."

"Ah! Kau memang baik, Hinata-chan. Tolong masukkan buku-buku ini ke raknya lagi. Buku-buku yang kecil ini di rak yang paling bawah, rak nomor 4. Lalu yang besar ini di rak yang paling atas di rak nomor 5." kata Sakura sembari menunjuk buku-buku di sebelahnya. Ada sekitar 5 buku kecil dan 3 buku sebesar bantal tamu.

"Ah! Aku mengerti. La-lalu kau ma-mau kemana, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata sembari mengambil buku-buku kecil.

"Aku masih harus mendata buku-buku yang baru datang di meja pustakawan. Kalau sudah selesai, hampiri saja aku di sana." kata Sakura sambil menunjuk meja yang paling banyak dengan buku yang bertumpuk dan beberapa orang yang terlihat mencatat buku-buku itu. "Terima kasih ya. Jaa." tambahnya, lalu kembali ke meja tersebut.

Hinata memulai memasukkan kembali buku-buku kecil ke raknya semula. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata karena hanya sedikit buku yang ia masukkan. Selanjutnya, ia mulai mengembalikan buku-buku besar ke raknya semula. Untuk yang satu ini, ia menggunakan tangga khusus yang disediakan untuk mencapai rak yang paling tinggi.

"Ini yang keterakhir." gumamnya sendiri sembari memasukkan buku besar yang keterakhir ke dalam rak. Saat memasukkan buku yang keterakhir, ia merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik di tangganya. Saat melihatnya. . .

"Kyaa. .kecoaa. . pergi. .pergi. ." Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir si kecoa pergi. Setelah si kecoa pergi, Hinata tentu bisa bernafas lega. Tapi, tidak lama karena tangga ia naiki limbung dan akhirnya. . .

"Kyaa. . ." Hinata merasakan kalau ia jatuh dan akan membentur lantai.

"Hangat. ." gumam Hinata. Tunggu dulu? Hangat? Bukannya seharusnya ia membentur tanah dan sakit? Tapi kenapa malah hangat dan nyaman?

Karena penasaran, Hinata akhirnya membukan matanya. Betapa terkejutnya Hinata, kalau dia ternyata tidak jatuh membentur tanah dan yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi adalah karena posisinya sekarang. Digendong ala _bridal style_ oleh seorang. . .pria?

**TBC**

**Maafkan Kichan karena telah menelantarkan fic ini. Bukan karena Kichan ga niat, tapi memang ada banyak kendala buat nulis chapter 5 nya. Sebenernya mau ngetik chapter 5 nya, tapi otak malah buntu*plak. Oke, masih adakah reader yang ingat dengan fic abal ini? Untuk adegan balapannya, kayaknya kurang gigit ya. Untuk itu, silahkan reader bayangkan sendiri. Hehehehehe.. Kenapa ya Kichan ngerasa kalau FNI sekarang jadi sepi? atau hanya perasaan Kichan aja? ya udahlah… Semoga para reader ga kecewa dengan chapter 5 nya. Ini chapter 5 nya^^**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Fast and Furious : Konoha Drift**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Bahasa berantakan, Alur keteteran, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

**Semoga chapter yang ini ga mengecewakan. Yosh! Kita mulai aja…**

**The Fast and Furious : Konoha Drift**

**Chapter 6**

"Hangat. ." gumam Hinata. Tunggu dulu? Hangat? Bukannya seharusnya ia membentur tanah dan sakit? Tapi kenapa malah hangat dan nyaman?

Karena penasaran, Hinata akhirnya membukan matanya. Betapa terkejutnya Hinata, kalau dia ternyata tidak jatuh membentur tanah dan yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi adalah karena posisinya sekarang. Digendong ala _bridal style_ oleh seorang. . .pria?

Perlahan tapi pasti Hinata membuka matanya. Mengikuti rasa penasarannya yang membuncah. Dan sekali lagi Hinata harus dibuat kaget-ralat-kagum. Sangat dibuat kagum oleh pemandangan yang tersaji manis di depan matanya.

Sepasang mata _azure_indah menatap mata obsidian Hinata. Walau ada lingkaran hitam di sekeliling mata itu, tak mengurangi keindahan yang terpancar dari matanya.

Dan saat itu juga, Hinata berani bertaruh kalau mata yang ada di depannya dapat menyihir ribuan wanita mengantri hanya untuk melihat mata itu.

Tunggu dulu! Kenapa Hinata jadi berpikiran seperti ini? Memangnya apa yang dia pikirkan?

Hinata akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Sedikit malu karena ternyata daritadi Hinata memperhatikan pemilik mata tersebut. Seakan mengerti dengan maksud Hinata menatapnya, yang sebenarnya salah diterjemahkan, akhirnya pemuda tersebut menurunkan Hinata dari gendongannya.

Setelah turun, Hinata malah kembali menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam, tentu saja untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, karena menyadari ternyata si pemuda terus menatap kearahnya.

"A-arigatou." Hinata mencoba memulai percakapan sekaligus menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Hening mendominasi. Merasa tidak dianggap, Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendongakkan kepala dan melihat si empunya.

Dan untuk yang ketiga kalinya, yang sebenarnya Hinata sendiri tidak merasa bosan, ia harus dibuat kagum lagi.

Pemandangan yang terlihat di depannya ini bagai seorang pangeran berkuda putih yang datang untuk menjemput Hinata. Terasa Hiperbola memang, tapi setidaknya bagi Hinata begitu.

Seorang pemuda yang Hinata lihat mempunyai mata yang indah, ternyata semua yang ada pada dirinya juga indah.

Mulai dari mata _azure-_nya yang indah, kulitnya yang putih bersih bak model papan atas, tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dari Hinata dan proporsional, lalu cara berpakaiannya yang terkesan berandalan tapi _cool._

Blazer yang ia pakai dibiarkan tak terkancing satu pun. Dengan ujung kemeja di dalamnya yang sedikit keluar. Ditambah _headphone_ jumbo yang melingkari lehernya dan rambut merahnya yang sedikit, sebenarnya banyak, berantakan.

Hinata nyaris saja pingsan kalau saja ia masih ingat untuk tidak merepotkan orang yang ada di depannya ini karena mereka baru saja bertemu.

"Hinata, ada ap-" dan Hinata akan sangat berterima kasih kepada siapapun yang telah menyebutkan namanya pada saat ini. "Sa-sabaku Ga-gaara," sambung suara yang sangat familiar bagi Hinata.

"Sa-sakura-chan," Hinata mencoba untuk menghilangkan gugupnya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, yang entah sejak kapan, Sakura sudah berada disitu.

Sementara satu makhluk lagi yang berada di depan mereka, hanya mendenguskan kesal dan langsung ngeloyor dengan sangat enaknya, melewati Hinata dan Sakura.

_Sepertinya pernah bertemu. Tapi dimana?,_ batin Hinata.

Andai saja saat ini Hinata tidak terlalu gugup untuk sekedar melihat kearah pemuda itu, ia akan menyadari kalau pandangan pemuda itu tidak lepas sekalipun darinya lewat ekor matanya.

.

.

.

"Kau berhutang satu cerita padaku, Hinata." ujar Sakura sembari terus menyumpitkan _chicken teriyaki_ ke dalam mulutnya.

Dan sekarang disinilah mereka berdua. Kantin. Tempat yang sebenarnya tadi Hinata tidak ingin kunjungi tapi akhirnya ia berakhir disini.

"E-eh? Ce-cerita apa?" tanya Hinata. Jujur, ia mengerti yang dimaksud Sakura. Hanya saja, ia hanya ingin mengulur waktu agar Sakura lupa akan kejadian tadi.

"Jangan pura-pura gak tau. Aku tau kamu pasti ngerti." ujar Sakura sembari terus menyuapkan makanannya. Terkadang ia akan melihat kearah lain untuk memastikan tak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"A-aku benar-benar tak me-mengerti, Sakura-chan," Hinata masih saja berkelit. Sungguh, ia sangat malas untuk menceritakan kejadian yang tadi menimpanya. Selain karena malu tentunya.

"Ya sudah kalau tak mau cerita. Tapi kapan-kapan aku akan menagihnya loh," ujar Sakura sambil meminum jus Strawberry yang tadi dipesannya.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas sambil meminum jus Blueberry-nya. Sedari tadi ia memang hanya memesan minuman itu karena jujur, nafsu makannya sedang tidak enak.

Hening.

"Hinata," Sakura memecah keheningan dengan tatapan serius.

"Y-ya?"

"Kau masih duduk dengan pria Uchiha itu?" tanya Sakura seperti mengintrogasi Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa Sakura bertanya seperti itu?" Hinata sudah merasakan aura yang tidak enak di sekitarnya.

"Tidak, hanya saja. . . Apa kau tidak merasa dia mirip dengan seseorang?" ujar Sakura "Maksudku dia seperti mirip dengan-"

"Sakura-chan," Hinata tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Hinata tahu apa yang ingin Sakura bicarakan. Hinata tahu siapa orang yang mereka bicarakan. Maka dari itu, Hinata ingin menghentikan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Tapi Hinata-"

"Ku-kurasa kita sudah pernah membahas ini, Sakura," ujar Hinata sembari menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Suaranya pun sudah sedikit bergetar.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membahasnya lagi." ujar Sakura. Ia merasa menyesal juga karena telah membahas topik yang tak pernah ingin Hinata bicarakan.

"Ku-kurasa kita ha-harus ke kelas, Sakura-chan," ujar Hinata sembari berdiri yang terkesan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Bukannya Hinata marah. Hanya saja, ia merasa belum siap kalau harus membicarakan hal yang tadi Sakura ingin katakan.

_Hinata. . .,_ batin Sakura yang menatap Hinata menjauh dengan pilu.

.

.

.

Hinata memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dengan lelah. Entah mengapa sejak tadi pagi Hinata merasa malas untuk melakukan apapun, termasuk pergi ke sekolah. Ia bahkan yakin kalau bukan Neji yang memaksanya untuk bangun dan pergi ke sekolah, sampai siang pun ia tak akan pergi ke sekolah.

Mengingat kembali kejadian di kantin saat jam istirahat, ia jadi sedikit merasa bersalah kepada Sakura. Tidak seharusnya juga ia memotong kata-kata Sakura dan meninggalkannya di kantin hanya karena ia tidak ingin membicarakan topik yang Sakura bahas, kan? Bagaimana pun itu tidak sopan.

Ia kan bisa berbicara baik-baik kalau tak ingin membicarakan topik itu. Tapi siapa sih orang yang bisa sadar kalau berbuat salah saat dirinya sedikit emosi? Tak ada! Ingin minta maaf dengan Sakura? Itu pun kalau sekarang Sakura sedang tidak sibuk untuk melarikan diri dari kejaran _kodok hijau_yang selalu mengejarnya dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Sebutan yang bagus untuk penggemar Sakura yang terlalu fanatik pada warna hijau, eh? Entahlah. Yang Hinata tahu Sakura selalu menyebutnya seperti itu.

Hinata berjalan dengan pelan kearah gerbang sekolah. Letak semua kelas 10 yang berada di lantai 2 pun membuatnya malas untuk turun ke bawah.

Saat sudah beberapa meter menuju gerbang sekolah, pandangannya tertuju pada satu sosok yang sedang berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah dengan santainya. Seseorang yang belum ingin ia temui sekarang.

Langkah Hinata terkadang berhenti padahal gerbang sekolah hanya tinggal 3 meter lagi dari tempatnya berdiri.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali melangkah kearah gerbang sekolah. Awalnya ia menundukkan kepala mencoba untuk tidak menatap orang di depannya.

Langkah pertama saat berada di depannya, berhasil. Orang itu bahkan tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah depan.

Langkah kedua saat tepat berada di sampingnya, kurang berhasil. Orang itu sedikit melirik kearah Hinata dan membuat Hinata membatu jadinya. Kok Hinata jadi kayak maling yang takut ketangkep basah ya? Tapi, akhirnya orang itu kembali mengalihkan pandangan kearah depan. Hinata bisa bernafas lega dan akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya dengan hati-hati.

Langkah ketiga saat Hinata hendak melewati orang itu. . .

"Hyuuga."

GAGAL!

Hinata otomatis menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menengok kearah belakang. _Bagaimana bisa…?,_ batin Hinata.

Hinata berbalik agar dapat melihat orang yang memanggilnya tadi dan mendapati orang yang memanggilnya tadi juga telah menghadap kearahnya dengan pandangan mata yang tajam.

Awalnya Hinata mencoba bersikap biasa dengan mencoba tersenyum, yang terlihat dipaksakan, kearah orang tadi.

Tapi sedetik kemudian, Hinata langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Bagaimana bisa ia tersenyum kepada orang yang bahkan tidak pernah berkata lebih dari 2 konsonan kata? Sungguh misteri! Ok, lupakan yang itu.

"U-uchiha-san," balas Hinata sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya Hinata juga tidak menyangkal kalau pemuda di hadapannya ini benar-benar tampan, so handsome, ganteng banget, layaknya pangeran berkuda putih, tapi itu loh, menurut Hinata dia serem banget kayak preman Pasar Senen. Makanya, Hinata ga berani untuk mandang mukanya barang sejenak aja.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan yang masih mengarah kearah Hinata. Kayaknya Hinata kasian banget ya, kok diliatin sama setan aja, bener gak?

"I-iya. Ka-kau sendiri?" sejenak Hinata merutuki kebodohannya. Karena apa? Karena tentu saja kalau orang udah bawa tas+berdiri di gerbang sekolah selesai jam sekolah berarti mau pulang, kan? Seenggaknya kalau bukan pulang mungkin _hang out_ sama teman-teman. Yang jelas pasti kalau udah gitu berarti mau ninggalin sekolah dan kembali esok hari lagi. Ngapain tadi Hinata nanya lagi? _Bodoh_, batin Hinata. Tapi, perasaan tadi Sasuke juga sama, iya gak?

"Hn." hanya dua konsonan kata itu yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke. Benar-benar orang yang irit kata. Apa mungkin miskin kata? Lupakan.

Hening dalam beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Sasuke berjalan mendahului Hinata.

Setelah sampai tepat di sebelah Hinata, Sasuke kembali bersuara seraya tetap memandang kearah depan.

"Kau mau pulang atau tetap berdiam diri disini seperti orang bodoh?"

Mendengar kata-kata tersebut, Hinata sontak mendongakkan kepalanya. Bukan karena kata-katanya yang kasar. Untuk Hinata yang polos, dia pasti gak akan nyadar. Tapi, kalau kita lebih jeli lagi itu seperti pernyataan untuk mengajak pulang bersama, kan?

Dan artinya Hinata diajak pulang bareng sama Sasuke Sang Bintang Sekolah, orang yang bisa buat seluruh siswa cewek di _Konohagakuen_, entah itu kakak kelas ataupun yang seumur, teriak-teriak sampai pita suaranya putus? Oh GOD!

Kalau cewek lain pasti udah teriak-teriak histeris atau senyum-senyum sendiri kayak orang gila. Tapi ini Hinata, kawan. Cewek yang sengaja ngehindar dari Sasuke karena takut sama gayanya, yang kalau orang lain bilang super _cool,_dan ngasih julukan 'Devil' buat Sasuke.

Oh GOD! Sekali lagi, kenapa harus Hinata?

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk meyakinkan kalau yang barusan dia dengar itu langsung masuk ke telinganya.

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, tangannya langsung ditarik oleh sesuatu.

Dan sekali lagi, Hinata harus teriak, Oh GOD! Kenapa harus aku?

Tangannya sekarang ditarik oleh tangan Sasuke! Kalau cewek lain pasti langsung jingkrak-jingkrak. Tapi sekali lagi ini Hinata!

Setelah Hinata mengikuti di sampingnya, Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Hinata.

Di perjalanan, hanya sepi yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hinata yang memang pada dasarnya pendiam dan hanya akan berbicara juka dibutuhkan dan Sasuke yang tidak suka berbicara panjang lebar, tidak keberatan dengan suasanan yang menyelimuti mereka.

Beberapa menit lewat dan mereka masih dalam keadaan yang sama. Beberapa orang-orang yang lewat dekat mereka dan melihat mereka, terutama wanita, berbisik-bisik dan akhirnya tertawa cekikikan.

"U-uchiha-san-"

"Sasuke." potong Sasuke sembari terus menatap kearah depan.

"Sa-sasuke-san, te-terima kasih su-sudah meminjamkan blazer untukku ke-kemarin. Ini su-sudah kucuci." kata Hinata sembari mengangsurkan tas karton kepada Sasuke yang di dalamnya terdapat blazer milik Sasuke.

"Hn." balas Sasuke sembari menerima tas karton dari Hinata. Setelah itu, keadaan kembali hening untuk beberapa saat sampai Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Kau. . . tidak berteriak?"

"Be-berteriak? U-untuk apa?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti. Yah, Hinata memang mengakui kalau Sasuke menyeramkan. Tapi, dia tidak perlu berteriak, kan? Setidaknya dia bukan wanita yang selalu berteriak jika ada di dekat Sasuke. Itu Konyol!

"Jika ada di dekatku, biasanya semua perempuan akan berteriak." jawab Sasuke dengan pandangan mata yang masih tertuju kearah depan.

"Ku-kurasa itu konyol. Me-memang sih ka-kau ja-jarang tersenyum dan se-selalu me-memasang wajah datar dan i-itu membuat ka-kau terlihat me-menyeramkan, tapi ti-tidak perlu sa-sampai ber-berteriak." jawab Hinata dengan panjang lebar.

"Mereka berteriak bukan karena aku menyeramkan." jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit ketus. Perempuan di sampingnya ini polos atau bodoh sih?

"Um. . . Itu. . . Aku tidak tau." jawab Hinata dengan tampang berfikirnya yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti _nosebleed_ akut. Sayang, Sasuke tidak melihatnya.

"Lupakan." kata Sasuke, menyerah.

Hening kembali untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Sasuke kembali memecah keheningan. Hinata sendiri sampai bingung kenapa Uchiha di sebelahnya ini jadi lebih banyak bicara daripada biasanya.

"Kau. . . pernah merasa. . . jatuh cinta?" tanya Sasuke yang sukses membuat lawan bicaranya kaget setengah mati.

"Ke-kenapa ka-kau bertanya se-seperti itu?" tanya Hinata kembali. Ia harus memastikan jangan-jangan Uchiha di sebelahnya terkena penyakit demam berdarah sehingga ia melakukan hal-hal yang di luar batas kewajaran seorang Uchiha. Sungguh mengerikan!

"Jawab saja."

"Um.. Ku-kurasa pernah," jawab Hinata sembari menundukkan kepala ragu.

"Kapan?" tanya Sasuke sembari menengok sekilas kearah Hinata lalu kembali menatap kearah depan.

"Um. . . Wa-waktu a-aku SD kalau a-aku tidak sa-salah. Dulu, aku siswa yang pemalu dan sulit bergaul. Hanya beberapa orang yang berteman denganku, itupun sebatas pertemanan biasa. Sampai ketika naik ke kelas 4, aku mengenal seorang anak lelaki. Dia baik dan lumayan tampan, menurutku, dia juga tidak seperti teman-temanku yang lain yang merasa risih dengan sikapku yang terkadang gagap."

"Waktu yang kami lewatkan membuat kami jadi semakin akrab meski terkadang aku masih sering malu jika di depannya. Dia juga mengenal teman rumah yang telah aku anggap sebagai saudara sendiri, Sakura, dan kami bertiga menjadi sering menghabiskan waktu dia lebih akrab denganku. Sampai akhirnya aku mulai menyadari kalau rasa sebagai seorang sahabat yang aku punya berkembang menjadi rasa yang lebih serius yaitu cinta. Aku tidak tau kalau dia menyukaiku juga atau tidak, jadi, aku berusaha untuk memendam rasa ini." Hinata menarik nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan.

"Sampai ketika upacara kelulusan SD, dia tidak datang. Aku kira dia sakit, jadi, setelah selesai upacara kelulusan, aku memutuskan untuk datang ke rumahnya. Tapi setelah datang, beberapa tetangganya berkata ka-kalau di-dia pindah ke luar negeri. Dan yang me-membuatku sedih ka-karena di-dia tidak bilang apa-apa ke-kepadaku ba-bahkan hanya u-untuk pamit." kata Hinata dengan suara yang bergetar. Good job! Seorang Hinata Hyuuga berkata panjang lebar di depan pria tanpa gagap sedikitpun! Ini hebat!

"Jadi, dia meninggalkanmu tanpa memberi tahumu sedikitpun?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk dengan kepala yang masih menunduk, menahan tangis yang akan pecah.

"Ck, cerita cengeng." yang sukses membuat Hinata semakin menundukkan kepala karena menahan tangis.

"Ka-kalau ka-kau pe-pernah ja-jatuh ci-cinta, Sa-sasuke-san?" tanya Hinata mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Tidak."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Wanita itu berisik. Aku benci." jawab Sasuke dengan nada bicaranya yang datar.

"A-aku tidak." jawab Hinata dengan menundukkan kepala.

"Kau berkata seperti itu, jangan-jangan kau suka padaku."

"Ti-tidak!" jawab Hinata cepat. Mana mungkin dia menyukai lelaki yang ia anggap menyeramkan, kan? Tapi, entahlah.

"Berarti kau tidak suka padaku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu!"

"Aa. . berarti kau menyukaiku?"

"Tidak! Sudahlah, Sasuke-san," jawab Hinata dengan nafas lelah. Sementara Sasuke, dia tertawa penuh kemenangan di dalam hati yang membuat sedikit sudut bibirnya naik. Hinata yang merasa ditertawain hanya mengerucutkan bibir tanda kesal.

Mereka masih dalam keadaan seperti itu sampai akhirnya Sasuke berhenti dengan tiba-tiba karena melihat seseorang di depannya. Hinata pun sama terkejutnya karena melihat orang yang sedang menatap tajam kearah mereka berdua.

**TBC**

**Hai, Minna-san! Gomen karena Kichan telat apdet. Niatnya sih mau berhibernasi sampe selesai UKK, tapi karena ga enak punya utang piutang sama readers, jadi, Kichan apdet fic ini. Untuk yang fic The Destiny, harus bersabar dulu yah. Karena Kichan baru bisa apdet pas selesai UKK, jadi, gomeeennnn sekali pengumuman, Kichan bakalan Hiatus sampe 1 bulan, sampe selesai UKK, jadi, mohon bersabar ya buat yg menanti fic Kichan*readers: siapa juga yang nunggu fic elo?* Semoga chapter ini ga mengecewakan readers. Ini chapter 6 nya ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Fast and Furious : Konoha Drift**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Bahasa berantakan, Alur keteteran, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

**Hai Minna-san! Gomen karena Kichan udah menelantarkan fic ini dan ngebuat para reader jadi sebel nunggunya. Soalnya banyak kendala sih kalau mau publish fic ini-Kichan ga bisa bilang kendalanya apa. Hehehe.. Yosh! Kita mulai aja… Penjelasan selanjutnya akan ada di akhir chapter ya.. ^^**

**The Fast and Furious : Konoha Drift**

**Chapter 7**

"Ka-kalau ka-kau pe-pernah ja-jatuh ci-cinta, Sa-sasuke-san?" tanya Hinata mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Tidak."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Wanita itu berisik. Aku benci." jawab Sasuke dengan nada bicaranya yang datar.

"A-aku tidak." jawab Hinata dengan menundukkan kepala.

"Kau berkata seperti itu, jangan-jangan kau suka padaku."

"Ti-tidak!" jawab Hinata cepat. Mana mungkin dia menyukai lelaki yang ia anggap menyeramkan, kan? Tapi, entahlah.

"Berarti kau tidak suka padaku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu!"

"Aa. . berarti kau menyukaiku?"

"Tidak! Sudahlah, Sasuke-san," jawab Hinata dengan nafas lelah. Sementara Sasuke, dia tertawa penuh kemenangan di dalam hati yang membuat sedikit sudut bibirnya naik. Hinata yang merasa ditertawain hanya mengerucutkan bibir tanda kesal.

Mereka masih dalam keadaan seperti itu sampai akhirnya Sasuke berhenti dengan tiba-tiba karena melihat seseorang di depannya. Hinata pun sama terkejutnya karena melihat orang yang sedang menatap tajam kearah mereka berdua.

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah orang tersebut, sebaliknya pun orang tersebut menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke, bahkan terkadang melirik ke arah Hinata.

"Tak kusangka kita bisa bertemu disini, Sasuke," ada penekanan dikata Uchiha tersebut. Andai saja tatapan bisa meluncur seperti jurus kungfu, author yakin Sasuke dan orang tersebut sudah berdarah-darah dengan luka baret di setiap bagian tubuh. Dan Hinata akan berteriak seperti seorang putri di dorama-dorama yang sering di tonton Hinata.

Back to the story. . .

"Aku benar-benar sial hari ini bertemu denganmu, Gaara," ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang sarkastik.

Hinata? Dia bulak-balik melihat ke arah Gaara-Sasuke-Gaara-Sasuke begitu seterusnya. Tapi seperti déjà vu, Hinata merasa tidak asing dengan orang tersebut. Seperti pernah bertemu, hanya saja dimana.

Gaara, orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka, maju untuk menghampiri Sasuke. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Dia juga maju, menyamakan posisi dengan Gaara, berhadapan.

"Mimpi buruk apa aku semalam harus bertemu dengan bajingan sepertimu, Sasuke," nada sarkastik dan tatapan tajam masih setia menemani Gaara dalam menghadapi Sasuke.

"Kalau aku bajingan, kau apa, eh?" balas Sasuke dengan tatapan meremehkan. Seakan ada arus listrik diantara mata keduanya yang saling beradu(?), mereka berdua dapat merasakan tatapan mengintimidasi satu sama lain.

Hinata yang mempunyai firasat tajam, seakan tau apa yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi, langsung menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangan tidak ingin menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi jika kedua remaja lelaki ababil(?) saling beradu pandang.

_Pasti akan ada baku hantam_, batin Hinata

5 detik

10 detik

15 detik

Kok ga ada suara ribut-ribut sih? Paling enggak kalau orang berantem kan ada adu mulut dikit, iya kan? Apa tren berantem jaman sekarang itu diem-dieman ya

Merasa ada yang janggal, Hinata langsung menurunkan tangan yang tadi digunakan untuk menutup matanya.

Hinata hanya bisa bengong+bingung ngeliat dua laki-laki-keren-yang ada beberapa meter di depannya. Perasaan tadi mereka berdua keliatan mau berantem, tapi kok malah. . . pelukan?

Bukan berpelukan seperti lima orang-yang ga jelas sebenernya orang apa bukan-di film anak kecil itu, tapi ya berpelukan seperti laki-laki pada umumnya.

_Semua lelaki keren kalau ketemu gitu yah_, batin Hinata

Sadar dengan apa yang barusan dipikirkannya, Hinata jadi merona sendiri. Keren? Emang bener sih. Cuma cewek gak normal yang bilang kalau Sabaku Gaara dan Uchiha Sasuke itu gak keren. Bahkan Orochimaru-_sensei, _guru Biologi itu aja ngakuin kalau yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke bisa ngalahin Tom Cruise dan Brad Pitt.

Back to the story. . .

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dengan Gaara. "Tak kusangka kau masih mau kembali ke Jepang setelah tinggal di London begitu lama," ucap Sasuke sembari meninju bahu Gaara, tidak terlalu keras.

"Kau pikir aku bisa melupakan negara kelahiranku, hm?" kata Gaara sambil melirik Hinata sekilas "Dia pacar mu, eh?" tanyanya dengan nada berbisik.

Mengerti dengan maksud Gaara, Sasuke menjawab, "Ck, bukan urusanmu."

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Gaara kembali bersuara, "Sudah kuduga. Baiklah aku harus pergi. Ada urusan." melewati Sasuke dengan santainya.

Ketika sampai di sebelah Hinata, diam-diam lelaki itu melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata yang terlihat menunduk lalu menyeringai dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Hyuuga."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Hinata mendongak menatap Sasuke yang memanggilnya tadi. "Y-ya?"

"Kau pulang sendiri. Aku ada urusan." lanjutnya yang langsung pergi entah kemana.

_Siapa juga yang mau pulang denganmu sih!,_ teriak Hinata dalam hati,_ Tapi dia. . . _batinnya kembali saat melihat kembali ke arah Gaara yang sudah berjalan menjauhinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga minggu lebih Hinata menjadi siswa baru di _Konohagakuen High School_. Sudah tiga minggu pula Hinata duduk bersama dengan Sasuke. Tak ada percakapan yang berarti diantaranya. Sepert hari-hari biasa saat mereka bertemu di pagi hari. Ketika Sasuke masuk ke kelasnya dan berniat menaruh tas nya di bangku sebelah Hinata.

"S-selamat pa-pagi, U-uchiha-san," sapa Hinata saat melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arah bangku mereka.

"Hn."

Keheningan kembali terjadi sampai sebuah suara yang memekakkan telinga terdengar memasuki ruang kelas Hinata. Bahkan, seluruh penghuni kelas itu menutup telinganya dengan telapak tangan saat si pemilik suara masuk.

"Sasuke-kuuunn~. . ." dan Hinata harus menahan rasa aneh dalam hatinya saat melihat si pemilik suara, yang sebenarnya perempuan, menggandeng lengan Sasuke dengan mesra dan menariknya keluar kelas.

Ada rasa aneh bercampur sesak dalam dadanya. Rasa yang sama saat Hinata tahu bahwa cinta pertamanya meninggalkannya tanpa pamit.

_Ah! Dia seorang Devil, Hinata!_ batin Hinata

Tapi bagaimana kalau ada perasaan lain di hati Hinata yang tidak ia sadari. . .

.

.

.

.

**Hinata-chan, maaf ya istirahat ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu. **

**Si 'Kodok Hijau' sialan itu terus mencariku. Aku harus bersembunyi.**

**Kalau kau mau mencariku, aku ada di perpustakaan. Maaf ya.**

**From: Sakura-chan**

Baru saja Hinata di kirimi e-mail oleh sahabatnya, Sakura. Hah… lagi-lagi istirahat sendiri. Sebenarnya yang dimaksud Sakura 'Kodok Hijau' itu siapa sih? Hinata tau dia adalah Lee, kakak kelas dua yang selalu mengejar bahkan Hinata belum pernah melihatnya sama sekali. Menyusahkan sekali. .

Bingung mau melakukan apa, Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkeliling sekolah. Karena masih baru, Hinata belum terlalu hapal seleuk beluk sekolahnya meski telah tiga minggu bersekolah.

Sekolah Hinata terdiri dua gedung yang dipisahkan dengan satu ruang aula yang sering dipakai untuk pertemuan-pertemuan tertentu. Gedung tempat belajar mengajar ada di sebelah barat ruang aula sedangkan gedung yang dipakai untuk keperluan ekstrakurikuler atau rapat menjelang hari perayaan ada d sebelah timur aula. Gedung tersebut juga kadang di gunakan untuk latihan anak-anak music kala hendak mengikuti perlombaan.

Karena merasa penasaran, Hinata akhirnya berkeliling di gedung yang berada di timur sendirian. Gedung ini memang selalu sepi saat jam sekolah tapi, biasanya akan mulai ramai kalau pulang sekolah. Tak ada hal yang menarik sebenarnya. Hanya gedung yang terdiri dari tiga lantai dan ruang-ruangan yang selalu digunakan saat ekstrakurikuler.

Hinata sering mendengar kalau ruang musik yang sering digunakan untuk berlatih memiliki dalam yang sangat luas. Yah, mungkin Hinata bisa bersantai disitu sambil membaca novelnya, yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

Hinata terus mencari dimana ruang musik berada sampai ada sebuah pintu kayu besar dengan papan nama di atasnya 'Music Room'. Tapi, ada yang aneh. Pintu itu sedikit terbuka. Itu berarti ada orang lain di dalam selain Hinata yang hendak masuk kesana. Petugas kebersihan? Mana mungkin. Ini bahkan belum waktunya pulang sekolah. Lalu siapa ya?

Saat hendak memasuki ruangan tersebut, Hinata dikejutkan dengan melodi piano yang mengalun indah. Ia bahkan merasa kalau melodi ini diciptakan dengan sebuah tangan dewa. Penasara, Hinata akhirnya mencoba masuk ke dalam. Ia sekali lagi harus dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seseorang yang ia kenal, yang sedang bermain piano tersebut.

Sabaku Gaara. . .

Tak ada _headphone_ besar yang bertengger di lehernya sekarang. Meski penampilannya tak jauh berbeda. Blazer yang tak dikancingi dan kemeja yang sedikit keluar dan juga rambutnya yang acak-acakan, yang sebenarnya malah menambah ke-_cool_-annya. Ditambah lagi dengan jendela di sebelah kanan Gaara yang sedikit terbuka dan memancarkan cahaya matahari. Pria itu seakan bersinar.

Tanpa sadar Hinata terus memperhatikan pemuda yang sedari tadi memainkan melodi piano tersebut sampai sebuah suara memecah lamunannya.

"Kalau mau mengintip orang, carilah tempat yang tak akan diketahui. Cara mengintipmu benar-benar mengganggu."

"E-eh? Ma-maaf,"

Pria tadi, Gaara melewatinya dengan santainya yang berada di ambang pintu.

Ada rasa kecewa saat Gaara menghentikan permainan pianonya tadi. Melodi yang sangat indah tapi seperti. . . seperti ada rasa sakit yang coba ia keluarkan lewat melodinya tadi.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang memandangi benda di tangannya sembari tersenyum tipis saat seseorang menepuk bahnunya pelan. Refleks, ia langsung menengok ke arah orang tersebut.

"Teme, kau sedang apa senyum-senyum sendiri? Eh? Itu bukannya benda milik-"

"Diam, Dobe." potong Sasuke sebelum teman masa kecilnya itu berkomentar terlalu banyak. Ia langsung memasukkan benda yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya dan berdiri lalu beranjak pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Naruto dengan tampang kebingungannya.

.

.

.

"Eh, tau tidak katanya akan ada murid baru lagi loh," Hinata tidak sengaja mendengar teman-teman wanita sekelasnya sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Sebenarnya gak ingin nguping juga, tapi udah terlanjur kedengaran jadi sekalian aja.

"Wah? Emang iya? Siapa? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" sahut temannya yang satu lagi.

"Dua laki-laki. Yang satu kalau tidak salah namanya. . . um, Sabaku Gaara," ah, yang ini Hinata sudah tau.

"Ah! Dia yang pindahan dari London itu ya, itu sih aku sudah tau. Dia kan sudah masuk bersama kita."

"Eh, iya aku lupa." hah! Hinata kira siapa, ternyata pemuda temannya si 'Devil' itu.

"Tapi, ada satu lagi kok," Hinata tidak lagi berusaha mendengar teman-temannya yang sedang bergosip itu, tapi suara tersebut seakan memaksa untuk masuk ke telinga Hinata.

"Siapa siapa?"

"Um~. . . kalau tidak salah namanya. . ."

Selanjutnya Hinata hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar siapa nama seorang lagi yang akan masuk ke sekolahnya itu.

"Itu tidak mungkin," gumam Hinata.

"Katanya dia akan masuk ke kelas kita loh. . ."

"A-apa?"

**TBC**

**Hai, Minna-san! Gomen se-gomen gomennya karena kichan udah nelantarin fic ini selama setahun. Maaf banget. Kichan juga re-publish dari chapter 1 sampai 7 soalnya Kichan lupa sama account Kichan yang lama. Maafff banget, Minna. Semoga masih ada yang mau membaca fic ini dan semoga chap nig a mengecewakan. Ini chapter 7 ^^**

**Review…?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Fast and Furious : Konoha Drift**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Bahasa berantakan, Alur keteteran, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

**Hai Minna-san! Chapter 8 ini udah apdet nih! Semoga ceritanya gak membosankan n kayaknya ini chap paling panjang yang Kichan buat deh#kayaknya..**

**Happy Reading… ^^**

**The Fast and Furious : Konoha Drift**

**Chapter 8**

"Eh, tau tidak katanya akan ada murid baru lagi loh," Hinata tidak sengaja mendengar teman-teman wanita sekelasnya sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Sebenarnya gak ingin nguping juga, tapi udah terlanjur kedengaran jadi sekalian aja.

"Wah? Emang iya? Siapa? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" sahut temannya yang satu lagi.

"Dua laki-laki. Yang satu kalau tidak salah namanya. . . um, Sabaku Gaara," ah, yang ini Hinata sudah tau.

"Ah! Dia yang pindahan dari London itu ya, itu sih aku sudah tau. Dia kan sudah masuk bersama kita."

"Eh, iya aku lupa." hah! Hinata kira siapa, ternyata pemuda temannya si 'Devil' itu.

"Tapi, ada satu lagi kok," Hinata tidak lagi berusaha mendengar teman-temannya yang sedang bergosip itu, tapi suara tersebut seakan memaksa untuk masuk ke telinga Hinata.

"Siapa siapa?"

"Um~. . . kalau tidak salah namanya. . ."

Selanjutnya Hinata hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar siapa nama seorang lagi yang akan masuk ke sekolahnya itu.

"Itu tidak mungkin," gumam Hinata.

"Katanya dia akan masuk ke kelas kita loh. . ."

"A-apa?"

Dua temannya yang sedang bergosip itu ternyata kaget ketika mendengar pekikan Hinata, "Eh? Ada apa, Hinata-san?" tanya salah satu dari mereka dengan wajah bingung.

"O-oh, ti-tidak. . . tidak apa-a-apa. Um, anak ba-baru yang kalian maksud itu. . . ka-kapan akan datangnya?" tanya Hinata. Semoga saja firasatnya tidak benar. Yah, semoga saja. . .

"Oh, kalau tidak salah. . ." temannya berpikir sembari mengetukkan jarinya di dagu, "besok. Ya, besok sepertinya dia akan datang."

BANG!

Firasatmu benar, Hinata.

.

.

Hinata berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi. Jam pulang memang sudah lewat beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi Hinata sengaja tidak pulang langsung. Ia menunggu Sakura, untuk bercerita tentang informasi yang ia dengar tadi, tapi ternyata Sakura sudah pulang duluan karena ada beberapa urusan keluarga.

Biasanya ia menikmati jam ketika ia pulang ketika koridor sepi, tapi kali ini tidak. Ada satu hal yang terus ia pikirkan sejak jam pelajaran keterakhir tadi. Sebenarnya ia tidak merasa sedih, bahkan mungkin senang. Tapi entah mengapa setelah bertahun-tahun terlewati, ia tetap tidak mau bertemu dengan seseorang yang,cepat atau lambat, akan segera ia temui. Mungkin memang waktunya melupakan masa lalu.

Terlalu lama melamun sambil berjalan sampai membuatnya tidak sadar kalau ia sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Hinata biasanya akan berbelok ke kanan dari gerbang sekolah menuju ke arah halte bus dekat situ. Walau anak dari Hyuuga Hiashi, tapi Hiashi mengajarkan kepada anak-anaknya untuk hidup dengan mandiri. Tidak heran Neji yang mendapat asuhan dari Hiashi menjadi direktur hebat di salah satu saham Hyuuga Corp.

Bukannya berjalan ke arah dimana halte bus berada, Hinata malah berdiri mematung di depan gerbang sekolah. Tak ada yang ia pandangi. Pikirannya entah mengapa tiba-tiba menjadi kosong. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hanya anak bodoh yang melamun di depan sekolah," suara tersebut sukses membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Ia menoleh keasal suara tersebut yang tepat berada di sebelahnya.

Terlihat Sasuke dengan tingginya yang menjulang di hadapan Hinata yang berbalik ke arahnya. Sedangkan ia terus melihat kearah depan, "Hanya gadis bodoh yang melamun sepertimu." ucapnya sembari melihat kearah Hinata.

Hinata tidak menjawab dan malah menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak salah jika menganggap Sasuke sebagai 'Devil' karena dalam pembuktiannya itu memang benar, kan? Kenapa juga harus bilang 'Hanya gadis bodoh yang melamun'? Bikin sakit hati saja.

Karena memang dasarnya Hinata sulit untuk membenci orang lain, ia malah balik bertanya kepada Sasuke, "K-kau sendiri ke-kenapa belum pu-pulang, U-uchiha-san?" Tanya Hinata sembari mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Aku menunggu seseorang." jawabnya singkat.

"Si-siapa?"

"Sepertinya kau terlalu ingin tahu." jawab Sasuke sembari menatap Hinata tajam. Sukses membuat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya lagi,"Tapi , sepertinya dia sudah pulang." tambah Sasuke sembari berjalan menuju mobilnya yang ia pakirkan di luar sekolah.

Hinata tetap diam sampai Sasuke yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya berbalik, "Hei, kau akan terus diam di situ sampai kapan, eh?"

"E-eh?"

"Ayo ikut. Aku akan mengantarmu." tambahnya sembari kembali berjalan dan masuk ke mobil.

Hinata yang sudah pernah menaiki mobil yang dikendarai oleh Sasuke, sebenarnya agak ragu, sangat ragu bahkan, ketika Sasuke mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama. Ketika sampai di depan mobil Sasuke, Hinata malah berdiam diri tanpa berniat untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kenapa masih disitu? Cepat masuk. Aku benci menunggu." Sasuke berkata dari dalam mobil seraya memandang Hinata tajam. Ingat karena Hinata pernah naik mobil yang dikendarainya untuk balapan, Sasuke menambahkan, "Aku sedang tidak balapan. Kau tenang saja."

Hinata menarik napas sebentar lalu mulai membuka pintu mobil. Ia memasang _seatbelt_-nya lalu kembali meliha kearah Sasuke, "A-apa ka-kau tahu arah rumahku, U-uchiha-san?"

Tentu saja tidak.

"Mungkin."

Jawaban yang meragukan.

"Ah! A-arah ru-rumahku ti-tidak jauh-"

"Kita berkeliling dulu." Sasuke menghidupkan mesin mobilnya lalu dengan cepat melajukannya menjauhi halaman sekolah.

.

.

"Ki-kita mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata sembari mengamati jalanan yang terlihat dari kaca jendela di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Hinata menghela nafas. Ia sudah menanyakan ini belasan kali dan dijawab dengan jawaban yang sama pula. Lebih baik mungkin ia diam.

"Kau terlihat punya masalah." Sasuke memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Pandangannya masih fokus kearah depan tapi telinganya lebih dipertajam ketika ia medengar si Hyuuga menghela nafas.

"Mu-mungkin bukan ma-masalah,"

"Lalu?"

"A-aku juga ti-tidak tahu. Ta-tapi ini cu-cukup mengganggu pikiranku,"

"Kau tahu, aku bukan orang yang suka mendengarkan seseorang berkeluh kesah," Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, "aku bahkan tidak peduli," lebih baik ia tidak usah menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tadi, "tapi wanita pendiam sepertimu akan terlihat sangat menyedihkan bila mempunya masalah." astaga ia bahkan menyebut Hinata seperti itu, "dan aku tidak suka melihatnya." tunggu dulu! Maksudnya?

Hinata melihat kearah Sasuke yang masih memandang kearah jalanan di depan, "Jadi lebih baik sekarang kita berjalan-jalan dulu."

.

.

"Hei, Gaara! Kau lihat Sasuke tidak?" Tanya Naruto ketika mereka sedang berkumpul di markas yang biasa mereka pakai untuk berkumpul.

"Tidak."

"Hah. . Dia itu kemana sih? Kalau dicari pasti tidak ada." ucap Naruto sembari mengacak rambutnya.

"Memangnya ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang sedang mengelus kepala anjing di sebelahnya. Ia terlihat sangat menyayangi anjing tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa sih. Sebenarnya dia berjanji mentraktirku ramen hari ini." jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang dibuat sesedih mungkin karena Sasuke tidak ada untuk mentraktirnya ramen.

"Kau selalu berlebihan dalam segala hal, Naruto," ucap seseorang sambil membuang puntung rokoknya dan menginjaknya lalu berbaring di sofa dengan tangan sebagai pengganjal kepalanya.

"Apa dia sedang bersama gadis itu ya," gumam Naruto entah pada siapa. Toh, ia kira tak akan ada yang mendengar gumamannya. Padahal seseorang di ruangan tersebut mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata Naruto. Ia bahkan yakin siapa gadis yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

.

.

"Ta-taman bermain?" Hinata memekik kaget ketika Sasuke membawanya kemari. Oh ayolah, seseorang seperti Sasuke tidak akan mau walaupun dibayar satu juta yen untuk pergi ke taman bermain. Taman bermain itu tempat bermain bukan tempat menonton film horror, pikir Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"Ke-kenapa mengajakku ke-kesini, U-uchiha-san?" Tanya Hinata dengan penasaran. Jujur, ia sangat senang. Sudah lama sekali sejak terkahir kali ia pergi ke taman bermain. Karena ayah dan kakaknya sibuk ditambah dengan tugas menjaga Hanabi, ia jadi sangat sulit untuk pergi ke taman bermain. Dulu saat ia masih sangat kecil, ayahnya bahkan membelikannya miniatur taman bermain karena ia akan sangat gembira jika diajak ke taman bermain.

Tapi dengan orang seperti Sasuke? Sungguh tidak tepat!

"Aku hanya ingin membeli es krim."

Apa? Hanya mau membeli es krim? Kenapa tidak di toko dekat sekolah saja! Padahal Hinata benar-benar ingin bermain wahana di sini. Tapi ternyata cuma mau membeli es krim saja. Uchiha ini benar-benar!

"Kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu padaku sambil makan es krim." ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan Hinata di dalam mobil dan menuju penjual es krim di dekat taman bermain. Tidak jauh dari situ pun ada bangku kosong tempat orang-orang biasa menunggu teman atau pacar.

Hinata tau kalau Sasuke bukan seorang yang akan mau mendengarkan curahan hati seseorang, apalagi seorang wanita. Walau belum terlalu mengenalnya tapi Hinata bisa melihat sikapnya yang dingin kepada setiap wanita yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Tapi kenapa Sasuke mau mendengarkan bahkan menawarkan kepada Hinata untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik?

Jika itu salah satu triknya untuk mendekati wanita, kenapa ia selalu bersikap dingin kepada wanita yang mengejarnya? Hinata juga tahu kalau Sasuke tidak akan menggunakan trik murahan seperti ini untuk mendekati seorang wanita. Tak perlu mendekati wanita pun, mereka sudah berjajar di hadapan Sasuke.

Sadar terlalu lama memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh, Hinata langsung keluar dari mobil Sasuke. Ia tidak mau melihat Sasuke menatap tajam kearahnya lagi hanya karena ia bosan menunggu Hinata yang tidak keluar-keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Te-terima kasih," ucap Hinata ketika ia duduk di samping Sasuke yang langsung memberikannya sebuah es krim. Kelihatannya Sasuke hanya memesan satu buah, karena Hinata tidak melihat Sasuke memegang es krim.

"Ada apa?"

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Hinata tidak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan Sasuke. Seharusnya ia yang bertanya, kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba membawanya ke taman bermain.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata.

Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya menjilat es krim. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas, "Kau t-tau, U-uchiha-san, te-teman masa ke-kecilku akan ma-masuk ke sekolah kita. Bahkan, sa-satu kelas dengan ki-kita," katanya sembari menundukkan kepala.

"Lalu kau bersedih karena kau belum siap untuk bertemu dengan teman masa kecilmu itu?"tebakkan Sasuke tidak meleset. Karena setelahnya Hinata langsung mendongakkan kepala dan menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana ka-kau tahu?"

"Aku bisa tahu segala hal."

Hening kembali

"Aku bukan seorang lelaki yang akan memberikan kata-kata penenang pada gadis yang sedang sedih," Hinata melihat ke arah Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, "aku bukan seorang laki-laki yang memiliki beribu kata manis," ya, kau bahkan bukan lelaki yang banyak berbicara, "aku juga bukan lelaki yang akan tersentuh bila melihat air mata seorang wanita," ya, itu sangat terlihat dar sifatmu, "tapi aku selalu ingat satu hal," Sasuke menatap ke arah Hinata, "terkadang kita harus bisa melupakan masa lalu dan mulai suatu yang baru, " nada suaranya sangat datar, tapi Hinata yakin Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan penuh kebenaran.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah mobilnya. Hinata tahu kalau Sasuke memang bukan laki-laki yang akan berkata-kata manis atau tersentuh bila melihat seorang wanita mengeluarkan air matanya. Tapi, kenapa Sasuke berkata seperti itu pada Hinata?

Satu hal yang Hinata tidak tahu adalah Sasuke tidak akan menunjukkan sisi yang lain dari dirinya di depan orang lain apalagi seorang wanita. Dan ia sudah menunjukkannya di depan Hinata. Walau tidak sefrontal ia melakukannya di depan ibunya.

.

.

"Oi, Sasuke! Tadi siang kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu tahu! Kau kan janji mau mentraktirku ramen," teriak Naruto ketika ia melihat Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya yang baru saja terparkir manis dengan mobil-mobil lainnya.

Malam Hari di Konoha tidak jauh berbeda dengan Tokyo. Walau jarak antara kedua kota tersebut tidak sampai satu mil, tapi jarang sekali ada geng balap dari Tokyo yang akan pergi ke Konoha. Alasannya, karena geng balap Konoha memang sudah terkenal sampai Tokyo bahkan distrik-distrik Jepang lainnya. Terutama geng balap yang dipimpin oleh Sasuke.

Jika malam hari di Tokyo ramai karena banyak orang yang baru pulang kerja, di Konoha malam hari akan terlihat ramai karena banyaknya anak-anak muda yang labil sedang berpesta pora.

"Aku pulang." jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Ia berjalan menuju meja yang terdapat _champagne _di atasnya.

"Jangan bohong, Teme! Aku tahu kau tidak langsung pulang ke rumah," ucap Naruto yang masih terus meminta jawaban Sasuke kemana ia pergi.

Belum berapa lama Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, terlihat kumpulan mobil-mobil balap menuju ke arah markas mereka. Mobil yang paling depan terlihat paling keren,atau mungkin norak di mata Sasuke, dibandingkan dengan mobil yang berada di belakangnya.

Kumpulan mobil tersebut berhenti tepat di depan markas Sasuke yang langsung disambut oleh sang pemilik dan anak buahnya.

"Kudengar, disini ada seseorang yang diberi julukan 'Devil Drift'," ucap seseorang yang baru keluar dari mobil yang paling depan. Terlihat kalau ia adalah ketuanya, karena dirinya yang keluar dari mobil diikuti oleh anak buahnya yang lain.

Naruto yang berada di sebelah Sasuke tidak tahan dengan sikap orang di depannya yang, menurutnya, terlalu sombong, "Iya! Memang kenapa?"

Si penantang melirik ke arah Naruto, "Cih! Mulut besarmu. . tentu saja kalau kau bukan si 'Devil Drift' itu." yang sukses membuat Naruto merasa ingin menghajarnyam kalau saja Shikamaru tidak menahannya, "Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Shikamaru. Sepertinya si penantang belum menyadari kalau Sasuke lah si 'Devil Drift' itu.

"Tentu saja menantangnya untuk balapan."

Shikamaru melirik sebentar kearah Sasuke yang terus menatap si penantang dengan tatapan tajam, "Apa taruhannya?" Tanya Shikamaru kemudian.

Si penantang menyeringai, "Mobilku."

"Bagaimana kami bisa percaya kalau mobilmu adalah mobil yang berharga?" Kiba mulai bersuara sambil terus menggendong anjingnya.

"Kau bisa buktikan itu nanti jika aku kalah,"

"Kita ganti taruhannya." Gaara mulai angkat bicara. Serentak semua mata tertuju padanya, "jika kau kalah, serahkan mobilmu pada kami dan lihat apa yang akan kami lakukan pada mobilmu. Tapi, jika kami yang kalah, kau bisa berbuat apapun pada mobil kami. Bagaimana?"

Si penantang tak langsung menjawab. Ia malah menimbang-nimbang dulu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia benar-benar kalah dari 'Devil Drift'. Ia yakin diantara mereka adalah 'Devil Drift' tapi siapa? Rasa gengsi yang merasuk ke dirinya membuatnya menyetujui taruhan tersebut.

Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, dan Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke untuk meminta jawaban pemuda tersebut, "Menarik. Tentu aku setuju," jawab Sasuke dengan seringainya.

Si penantang tak bisa berkata ketika tahu kalau lawannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu dari klan Yakuza terkenal.

"Kau siap, eh?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat raut wajah penantangnya berubah ketika tahu kalau dia adalah sang 'Devil Drift'. Sebenarnya sudah lama ia tidak bertanding dengan geng balap dari Tokyo. Pertandingan keterakhirnya dengan salah satu geng balap dari Tokyo, sukses menjadi pembicaraan hangat diantara para ketua geng di distrik-distrik Jepang lainnya.

Setelah saat itu, tak ada yang berani untuk menantang Sasuke menjadi lawannya, kecuali jika Sasuke menantang salah satu diantara mereka.

"Cih, jangan hanya karena kau putra dari seorang Yakuza, aku menjadi takut padamu." ucap si penantang dengan membuang puntung rokok yang dari tadi ia hisap.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan," Sasuke mengakhirinya dengan memasuki mobilnya, yang dilakukan sama oleh si penantang juga.

Terdengar sorak sorai dari para anggota yang lain. Mereka langsung memberikan jalan pada kedua mobil tersebut untuk menuju ke arah garis start. Ada yang memanfaatkan kejadian ini sebagai cara untuk mencari uang, karena mereka mengadakan taruhan dengan nominal uang yang tidak sedikit.

Seperti pertandingan sebelumnya, selalu ada seorang wanita berpakaian seksi yang berdiri di tengah-tengah kedua mobil tersebut. Mengitung mundur dari tiga lalu mengangkat tangan ke atas membentuk pistol sambil berkata 'Go!'.

Kedua mobil tersebut langsung melesat menembus malam. Untuk beberapa saat, si penantang unggul beberapa meter di depan Sasuke. Ia bahkan yakin kalau ia bisa mengalahkan mobil di belakangnya ini dan mendapat julukan sebagai 'Devil Drift', tapi tidak semudah itu karena kurang dari 5 menit Sasuke sudah mendahuluinya.

Mereka kini sejajar, bersaing untuk mendapatkan posisi ke pertama. Mereka melewati jalur yang berada di pinggir tebing. Sebelah kanan adalah tebing dan kiri jurang. Jalur yang mereka lalui begitu sempit hingga mereka berdua kini saling beradu untuk melesat duluan dan menjatuhkan lawan.

Si penantang terus-terusan mengumpat dari tadi karena di sebelah kirinya adalah jurang, sedikit meleset ia tamat.

"Shit!" makinya sembari melihat ke arah kiri. Ia membanting setirnya dengan kencang ke arah kanan, mendesak mobil Sasuke, berkali-kali. Dengan satu bantingan kencang, mobil Sasuke mumdur beberapa meter ke belakangnya. Si penantang bersorak ria sembari menekan gas nya penuh. Sementara Sasuke, tetap memasang wajah datarnya, ia langsung menakan gas sembari menyeringai. Entah pikiran apa yang ada di otaknya, tapi ini akan sangat menyenangkan. Ia terus mengikuti mobil di depannya tanpa berniat untuk mendahuluinya.

"Hah, aku tidak bisa merusak mobilnya karena nanti tidak akan seru," gumam Sasuke dengan wajah yang tetap datar. Tapi ia langsung mencantolkan bemper depannya dengan bemper belakang lawannya sehingga sekarang kemana pun lawannya bergerak ia tetap mengikuti, "shit!" maki lawannya. Sementara itu, di tempat lain semua anggota geng Sasuke ataupun lawannya melihat pertanding tersebut via GPRS, "Hah, si Teme itu memang lebih suka bermain-main, " ucap Naruto yang melihat pertandingan Naruto. "Tapi sepertinya ini akan sangat seru," ucap Kiba yang diberi anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

Sasuke yang terlihat sudah bosan karena lawan di depannya tidak melakukan apapun padahal dia tau kalau Sasuke menempelkan bempernya, langsung melancarkan rencananya. Ia melepas bempernya yang tadi menempel dengan lawannya, lalu dengan kecepatan penuh ia membanting setirnya ke arah kanan, yang anehnya mobilnya tidak menabrak tebing tapi malah berjalan di tebing tersebut yang tidak terlalu curam, melewati lawannya yang melihatnya dengan mulut yang terbuka dari dalam mobil.

Dan Sasuke tepat sekali berhenti karena 1 meter setelah ia melewati lawannya, adalah garis finish. Setelah itu ia melewati garis finish dengan diikuti sorak sorai para pendukungnya. Dan aksi keterakhirnya adalah melakukan 30 kali putaran meluncur dan berhenti tepat di depan para anggotanya. Sasuke keluar dengan diikuti oleh teriakan kemenangan dari para temannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan seketika semua suara sorakan tersebut langsung berhenti, "Janjimu, eh?" tagih Sasuke dengan diikuti seringai iblisnya.

"Cih! Buatlah sesukamu pada mobilku!" ucap si penantang dengan penuh emosi. Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya. Di belakangnya terlihat teman-temannya membawa alat pemuku, pilox dan yang lainnya. Kiba memulai dengan memukul jendela kanan depan mobil tersebut diikuti Shikamaru yang naik ke atas mobil dan menancapkan tongkat pemukul tajam di sana. Lalu Naruto yang menulis di jendela depan mobil menggunakan pilox, 'You Bastard'.

Gaara yang sedari tadi diam mulai melancarkan aksinya. Ia menginjak bemper depannya lalu menendang bagian mobil yang tidak terlindungi bemper sampai remuk. Entah kakinya besi atau bukan, tapi ia tidak merasakan sedikitpun sakit. Perusakan terus dilakukan dengan anak buah Sasuke yang lainnya. Sementara pihak lawan tidak bisa berkutik dan hanya diam sembari menahan amarah. Bagi geng balap, kendaraan mereka adalah harga dirinya. Maka dari itu, merusak kendaraan berarti merusak harga diri orang tersebut.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam, mengangkat tanggannya, memberi isyarat pada salah satu anak buahnya untuk menyiram minyak di mobil tersebut. Setelah itu, ia menyalakan pemantik rokok lalu melemparnya ke arah mobil tersebut. Semua pendukungnya bersorak sorai melihat mobil tersebut terbakar. Sementara Sasuke menyeringai ke arah si penantang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Lain kali, taruhkanlah yang lebih berharga," ucapnya tepat di sebelah telinga si penantang.

.

.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan," sapa Ino ketika Hinata baru memasuki kelas mereka. Memang sudah cuku ramai dari perkiraan Hinata. Mungkin karena tadi pagi ia pergi terlambat dari rumah, "O-ohayou, Ino-chan," balas Hinata dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, bangku di sebelah Hinata terdengar bergeser. Ia mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat si empunya bangku yang sudah datang, "O-ohayou, U-uchiha-san," sapa Hinata. Karena kemarin ia telah berbuat baik, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau Hinata menyapanya untuk berterima kasih. Namun, seperti sebelumnya, sapaan pagi Hinata hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Sasuke. Tidak berapa lama kemudian bel masuk terdengar dan masuklah seorang wanita muda yang mempunyai rambut yang ikal sebahu.

"Pagi, anak-anak," sapanya Miss Kurenai denga senyuman. Anak-anak menjawabnya dengan serempak, ia melanjutkan, "hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Ia pindahan dari Amerika," oh! Inilah yang Hinata tidak ingin terjadi. Sementara, teman wanitanya sudah berbisik-bisik tidak jelas, "baiklah, silahkan masuk," ucap Miss Kurenai.

Pintu geser di ruangan terbukan dan masuklah seorang pemuda dengan seragam yang, bisa dibilang, tidak terlalu rapih, "Silahkan kenalkan dirimu," perintah Miss Kurenai.

Ia membungkuk terlebih dahulu untuk menunjukan tata kramanya, "Namaku adalah. . ." matanya menjelajah ke seisi kelas dan berhenti pada sosok yang menjadi fokusnya, "Kaito Sai, salam kenal," lanjutnya dengan seringai, yang lebih tepatnya, ditujukan pada sosok di belakang kelas yang menunduk sembari menggigit bibirnya, Hinata.

Sementara itu, sosok di sampingnya melirik ke sosok di sampingnya yang menunduk dan memberikan pandangan menilik pada Sai.

Sepertinya usaha Hinata akan lebih berat untuk memperoleh kehidupan SMA yang nyaman, karena kali ini bertambah satu lagi 'Devil' yang akan mengganggunya.

**TBC**

**Yeeyy! Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga!#ditabok. . Hah, Minna akhirnya bisa publish chap 8. Oh ya scene SasuHIna nya udah sedikit banyak. Kichan sengaja ga banyakin dulu scene mereka soalnya kan mereka ceritanya masih canggung, jadi kan aneh kalo tiba2 Sasuke nyium Hinata.. Oh ya adegan balapnya silahkan bayangkan sendiri ya, Kichan ga jago bikin scene balapnya ^^ , Terima kasih buat reader yang udh mau baca fic ini, untuk yg men-fav ato meng-alert ceritanya, Kichan ucapkan too much terima kasih#apasihnianak.. **

**Review?**


End file.
